¿DEMASIADO TARDE?
by angels46
Summary: Remus Lupin decidió huir de sus sentimientos, tres años más tarde regresa creyendo que los ha vencido, pero al verla se da cuenta toda se viene abajo...Ahora ella ha conocido a un chico, ¿podrá recuperar el tiempo perdido?HG
1. Comienzo

_**Todo este universo pertenece a Rowling, yo solo pongo mi imaginación**___

**1-****Comienzo:**

Hermione Granger se levantó ese día cansada, no podía decir que no hubiese dormido, lo había no mucho, diez horas, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo los días después de haber salido de fiesta. Esa noche habían celebrado el fin del tercer año de clases fuera de Hogwarts. Harry y Ron estudiaban para ser aurores; Hermione para ser medimaga.

Vivían los tres en Grimmauld Place, Sirius se había alegrado mucho de ello. Primero no se sentía solo y luego tenerlos a los tres en casa le permitía "controlarlos" en especial a Hermione, sentía que debía cumplir las funciones de su padre, desde que este había muerto. Esta actitud no dejaba de resultarla graciosa y molesta al mismo tiempo.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme, no se encontraba en su habitación, ahora que se daba cuenta, no tenía muy claro donde estaba ni quien era el dueño de esa camisa que llevaba puesta. Decidió salir de la cama, tropezó con una bandeja que tenía el desayuno. Desde luego el chico era un detallista.

Agitó la varita para recoger el zumo que había tirado y limpiar la mancha que había dejado en la alfombra. Había una nota. La cogió con manos temblorosas:

_Buenos días(aunque no se si cuando despiertes serán buenos días o buenas tardes)_

_Espero que no te importe que no esté allí cuando despiertes o que no te haya despertado para desayunar juntos, me dio pena hacerlo._

_Si cuando leas esto, tu reloj se acerca a las 13h, por favor espérame, yo llegaré a las 13.15h. Sino fuera así, déjame una nota a la hora que te viene bien quedar, tenemos que hablar muchas cosas._

Hermione dejó de leer, un cúmulo de imágenes aparecieron, ella en el bar saludando a Draco (su compañero de clase y amigo desde hacía dos años) saludando también a Pansy (su novia), ambos presentándole a Blaise Zabinni (ni siquiera le recordaba del colegio), ella aceptando la copa a la que le invitaban, bailando con Harry, discutiendo con Ginny por ello, bailando con Zabinni, hablando con Zabinni, besándose con Zabinni, quitándole la camisa a Blaise, mordiéndole en la clavícula...recordando las caricias del chico, sus besos y ¡Merlin que besos!...Se le cayó la nota de las manos, ¡estaba en el apartamento de Blaise Zabinni! Miró el reloj, a lo mejor todavía podía huir...tarde, eran las 13.08, tenía tan solo siete minutos para ponerse presentable, pero la curiosidad pudo más y decidió terminar de leer la nota.

_Espero que te guste el desayuno, besos._

_BZ_

Ahí estaba su confirmación. Decidió buscar el baño, por lo menos estar algo presentable, lo presentable que se podía estar en cinco minutos. Supuso que sería la puerta que había a la derecha, error, ese era el armario y ¡qué armario! Ella quería uno así. Probó con la puerta que había un poco más a la izquierda, ahí estaba y se quedo alucinada. Era enorme, esa bañera tenía que probarla, era alucinante...Se acercó al lavabo y se lavó la cara. Después se miró al espejo y se quedó mirando la marca que tenía en el cuello, eso le iba a traer problemas (Sirius y su sobreprotección, Harry y sus bromitas y Ron que podía decir de Ron...), recordó como había aparecido allí esa marca, todavía podía recordar la sensación tan placentera que le producían los labios del chico...

Así la encontró Blaise, con su camisa puesta, observando la marca que el mismo había dejado en ese maravilloso cuello, ahora podía confirmar que se acababa de levantar. Simplemente estaba preciosa.

-Hola-Dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, _¿qué coño hago yo ahora?_

-Ho-hola-Dijo sonrojándose. Ese gesto le encantó al chico.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-Dijo acercándose a ella. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Bbien-

-¡Me alegro! Te iba a preguntar por el dasayuno pero veo que te acabas de despertar, ¿quieres que prepare algo y comemos?-Dijo ya a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Ccomer?-Dijo_, Perfecto Hermione, va a pensar que ¡eres tonta y que no sabes hablar! __Tranquilízate._-Creo que debería irme, seguro que están preocupados por mi-_Brillante, ahí tienes la escusa...¡Necesito un cafe!_

-Pues les manda una lechuza, seguro que con eso dejan de estarlo-Dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura y pegándola a él.

-Yyo, bbueno creo que ppodria-Estaba nerviosa por su cercanía. Blaise sonrió, después la besó. En ese momento toda las ideas de salir de esa casa desaparecieron de la mente de cierta castaña.

-¡Genial! Si quieres bañarte, esta bañera es un lujo, yo me paso las hora en ella cuando quiero pensar. Si quieres te dejo algo de ropa-Dijo el chico.

-Dudo que uses ropa de mujer, Blaise-Dijo ella sonriendo. Blaise se rio.

-No, pero mi hermana si-Hermione alzó un ceja a forma de interrogación.-Tengo una hermana, se llama Alexandra, vive en Florencia, pero de vez en cuando viene a verme y deja algunas cosas aquí- Explicó.-Te lo dejaré aquí-Dijo señalando a la cama-mientras cocino algo. Hermione obedeció al instante.

o0o0o0o

Desde luego el baño le había venido genial, olía completamente a Blaise, eso si. La comida estaba deliciosa y estuvieron hablando y riéndose toda el rato.

-Estaba todo buenísimo-Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias-Dijo el chico.

-Bueno, yo creo que debería irme-Dijo Hermione.

-Tranquila, si mandate la lechuza-Dijo Blaise mientras la guiaba al salón. La casa estaba decorada con un gusto fantástico. Hermione se quedó estátíca, ¡no habia enviado la maldita lechuza!-No la has enviado-Sonrió.

-Ni me acordé. Ahora si que tengo que irme-Dijo empezando a buscar su abrigo y su bolso.-Ha sido un placer, gracias por todo-Dijo mientras se calzaba. Blaise contemplaba la escena divertido.

-Hermione-Dijo, tras eso la besó.-Me gustaría volver a verte-Volvió a besarla, esta vez ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-Quizás mañana-Dijo ella.

-Mañana sería perfecto-La acompañó hasta la puerte, se despidieron con un beso y Hermione desapareció.

o0o0o0o

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando volvió a casa. Ahora le tocaba afrontar la situación. Abrió la puerta, pensó que se había librado cuando...

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGE!-Allí estaban los "Tres Mosqueteros".

-Hola chicos-Dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-¿Hola chicos?-Dijo Sirius molesto.-¿Donde y con quien has estado? Estaba preocupadísimo.-Dijo acercándose para abrazarla, después endureció de nuevo la mirada.

-Bueno...yyo...-Emepezó a decir.

-Dejar a la pobre chica, sois unos acosadores-Dijo Remus. Hermione empezó a sentir que no podía respirar bien, ¡Era él! Después de tres años volvía a verle, estaba más guapo si eso era posible, esa mirada miel, mirándola, la derretía...ese corazón volvía a latir con rapidez por él. Siempre por él. Desde el momento que le conoció, cuando les daba clase, cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos, cuando se lo encontraba en las reuniones de la Orden...

-Ya Moony, tu siempre tan conciliador-Dijo Sirius.-Por hoy, lo dejaré, total no vuelve tu mejor amigo todos los días. ¿No es fantástico, Herms?-

-Ssi claro-Dijo como pudo. Remus seguía mirándola intensamente.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-Preguntó el castañó. Hermione sintió que un escalofrío le recorria todo el cuerpo, las piernas no le respondían.

-¡Claro!-Se acercó al castaño._¿Y ahora qué?_ Se disponía a darle un par de besos cuando el la abrazó.

-Ya Moony-_Voy a matarle, Sirius déjale a mi no me importa que me abrace..._

-Bonita marca-Susurró rozándole el cuello. Hermione creía que no podía más, necesitaba salir de allí o ¡cometería una locura! Remus rompió el abrazo-Lo que yo decía, se ponen celosos hasta porque indiques la dirección a alguien...-Sirius empezó a reirse, a lo que le acompañaron todos.

Pasaron a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer, Herms?-Preguntó Harry.

-Yya comí-Dijo. Todos la miraron.

-¿Y dónde comiste?-Preguntó Ron. Definitivamente tenía que salir de allí. El problema era que Ginny y ella estaban enfadadas, Luna no estaba, Draco y Pansy tenían hoy un día de pareja, como solían decir...¡Blaise!, dijo una vocecilla.

-Me disculpais un momento-Dijo la chica. Al rató volvió.

-¿A quien escribias?-Preguntó Ron.

-Te noto algo preguntón, Ronald-Se defendió. Tensión que fue rota por el timbre. _Ding Dooong._

-¿Esperais a alguien?-Dijo Harry. Todos negaron. Hermione se levantó, allí estaba Ginny. No se saludaron, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos cómplices. Estaban en territorio peligroso. Ginny se encargó de "marcar" el territorio besando a Harry.

-Hola-Dijo sin apartar la vista de Hermione. Definitivamente mandaría esa lechuza. Se levantó, mordiendo la tensión.

-¿A quien envias una lechuza?-Preguntó Ron. Hermione contó hasta diez, hasta veinte...

-De-ja de pre-gun-tar, Ronald-Dijo molesta.-Voy a arreglarme, he quedado.-Tras eso salió de la cocina y se fue a su habitación.

o0o0o0o

Allí estaba, plantada frente a su armario, sin saber que ponerse.

-¿Qué tal todo?-Dijo Remus apoyado en el marco de la puerta. _Maldita postura, ¿por qué todos se ven tan endemoniadamente sexy?_

-Bien, ¿y tu?-Dijo volviendo a mirar al armario.

-No me quejo. ¿Alguien especial?-Cuestionó.

-Puede serlo-Dijo ella. En cierto modo, no mentía. Pero quería ver como reaccionaba. Remus sonrió.

-Si va a ser algo informal...ese-Dijo señalando el segundo modelo que ella tenía sobre la cama-sería lo ideal, yo caería rendido a tus pies-_Tun...tun, tun...tun, tuntun, tuntun, tuntun..._

-Ggraciasss-Dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Qué pasó con Ginebra?-Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-¡Sus estúpidos celos! ¡Estoy harta, primero porque creía que entre Sirius y yo había algo, luego con Oliver, que se encargaron de espantar, ahora con Harry...!-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y lo hubo?-Hermione le miró confundida.-Con Padfoot-

-No-Contestó.

-Asique te espantaron al novio-Preguntó él mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

-No, realmente no lo era, podría haberlo sido pero...esa ya da igual-

-Te dejo que te arregles, no querrás hacerle esperar-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerte.

Tras eso Hermione estaba hecha un lío. Se arregló, en cualquier momento vendría Blaise. Bajo al salón, al entrar se sorprendió porque Remus hablaba con Blaise mientras en el aire se podían ver los cuchillos que salían de los ojos del resto hacia el chico y Ginny la miró pidiéndole perdón.

-¿Blaise?-Preguntó.

-¿No le esperabas?-Preguntó Ron, esperanzado con esa idea.

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué no me habeis avisado? ¿hace mucho que has llegado?-Preguntó.

-No, tranquila-Dijo levantándose. Dio la mano a Remus y a Sirius. Ron y Harry le miraron con odio y Ginny no se atrevía a ir.

-Ya hablaremos-Dijo antes de salir, dejando que Blaise se adelantara.

-Dile algo, Sirius-Dijo Harry.

-Pasatelo bien, peque-Eso sorprendió a todos. Hermione se fue al encuentro del moreno. Tenía que reconocer que el chico era un espectáculo para la vista. Esos ojos verdes, moreno, con esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo...esa elegancia...

o0o0o0o

-Creo que yo también hubiera mandado una señal de socorro-Dijo el chico cuando llevaban un rato andando.

-Gracias para acudir a ella-Contestó ella dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Un placer-Dijo el acercándola y besándola.-Así mucho mejor-Hermione sonrió.-Por cierto, que simpáticos son Lupin y Black-

-Eso es porque le habrás caido en gracia...-

-¿Y a ti cómo te he caido?-

-Muy bien-Dijo ella colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Eso me gusta-Dijo para después apoderarse de su boca.

o0o0o0o

Así los encontraron Sirius y Remus que no habías soportado las quejas y habían decidico salir. Remus se paró en seco.

-Moony...-Dijo Sirius-Creia que eso ya estaba superado-

-Y yo, estaba superado hasta que la volví a ver-Dijo el castaño.

-¿Y para eso me abandonas durante tres años? Te invito a una copa-

-Padfoot...¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Siempre puedes seguir mi ejemplo y conquistarla o ser un cobarde y volver a huir-

-No fui un cobarde y ¿cómo que tu ejemplo?-

Tranquilo lobito, me refiero a mi filosofia con el sexo opuesto...solo me encargué de quitar algunas piedras del camino...-

-¿Dónde esta esa copa?-

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con una historia nueva, esta vez la pareja principal será Remus&Hermione. La historia está sutuada al finalizar Hogwarts, en los estudios posteriores. Obviamente, hay personajes que en los libros están muerto y aquí estan vivo y seguirán vivos!**_

_**Espero que os guste, gracias por leerla.**_

_**¿Qué hará ahora Remus?**_

_**Besos, sed felices!**_


	2. Decisiones y acciones

**2-****Decisiones y acciones:**

-Tranquilo lobito, me refiero a mi filosofía con el sexo opuesto...solo me encargué de quitar algunas piedras del camino...-

-¿Dónde está esa copa?-Sirius le miró cómplice.

Pasadas unas horas no había sido solo una copa...una por los viejos tiempos, otra por su primera luna llena, otra por la boda de Lily y James...y otra, y otra y otra...al final, ambos estaban afectados por el alcohol.

-Moony-Llamó Sirius-¿Crees que algún día encontraré a la mujer?-Preguntó con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol. Remus se atragantó.-¿Qué? No te rias, que tu eres un cobarde-

-Lo se Paddie, lo se-Dijo Remus.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba...creo que el alcohol me ha hecho escuchar otra cosa...-Dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Has oído perfectamente. Hui, así de sencillo. Me autoconvencí de que lejos de ella, la olviaría, pero...tras tres años, la vi un segundo y estoy peor que me fui...¿has visto a ese chico? Es perfecto para ella. Nunca huiría...-Sirius vio a su amigo afectado, más de lo que había reconocido cuando estaban en Grummauld Place.

-Moony...¿por qué no hablas con ella?-Dijo temeroso.

-¡Oh claro! Hola Hermione, ¿sabes que me fui por ti? Pero vamos que no sirvió de nada...-

-Siempre podemos espantar al chico, Harry, Ron y yo somos expertos ya en el tema...-Bromeó Sirius.

-¡Qué detalle! Pero no podría hacer eso, fui un cobarde ahora debo asumir las consecuencias, Padfoot-Dijo apurando la copa.-Volvamos-Sirius asintió.

o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, Blaise y Hermione fueron a dar un paseo. Pronto empezó a llover. A los dos minutos estaban empapados. Blaise se sorprendió, Hermione no quería resguardarse, se empapó y él, para no parecer poco caballeroso, se quedó a su lado.

Flashback:

_Todo había terminado, la guerra y el colegio. Ya no quedaba nada para abandonar ese castillo que fue su hogar...Hermione miró por la ventana, necesitaba dar un paseo, ordenar sus ideas._

_Apenas había pisado el cesped cuando empezó a llover. Pensó en regresar, pero adoraba mojarse con la lluvia. Se acercó al lago, allí la vista era maravillosa. _

_-¡Hermione!¿Qué haces?-Gritó Remus. La había visto entre la lluvia._

_-Quería dar un paseo-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa._

_-Esta lloviendo-Dijo Remus._

_-Lo se, pero me gusta-Dijo ella. En ese momento Hermione tenía el corazón a tope, él estaba allí, a su lado, hablándola. Con el pelo pegado a la cara, mojado. La capa ajustada a su cuerpo, realzándolo. Hermione no sabía que hacer. Sus pensamientos eran bastante incoherentes...bueno todas acababan con ellos besándose..._

_-A mi también-Dijo él al cabo de unos minutos._

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-Que a mi también me gusta la lluvia-Aclaró. Ella volvió a sonreir. Estornudó-Creo que será mejor volver, un catarro no hace bien a nadie-Dijo sonriendo por primera vez. Hermione creyó que la tenían que despegar del suelo.-Ven-Dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella la aceptó. Remus sacó su varita, la secó, secó su capa y la puso alrededor de la chica. Hermione no pudo resistirse más. Le besó. Al principio, Remus se quedó estático. Hermione rompió el beso. Remus pestañeó un par de veces. Después la acercó más a él, le alzó la barbilla y la besó. El beso se hizo eterno, ambos volvían a estar empapados_

Fin Flashback.

-Herms-Hermione le miró un momento, como intentando volver al mundo real, alejarse de sus recuerdos.

-!Oh, estás empapado!-Dijo ella con cara de preocupación. Blaise sonrió.

-Tu también, vamos-Dijo abrazándola y desapareciéndose. Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento del chico.-Mejor así-Dijo mientras abría la puerta, pegándola más a él. Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de olvidar el pasado, de darse una oportunidad.

-Si, mejor así-Dijo abrazándole también.

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Adónde?-Dijo ella, con fingida inocencia.

-Tu sígueme-Dijo él. Al poco rato estaban en el baño del chico. Quitándose la ropa y disfrutando de un buen baño, acompañado de besos, caricias y pasión.

o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione amaneció contenta. Sentía el brazo de Blaise abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que se sintiera segura. Se giró en el abrazo, para poder mirarle mientras dormía. Se quedó embobada viendo el mechón de pelo que le caía oscureciendo sus ojos. Sus brazos fuertes, su ángulo perfecto entre la nariz, la boca y la barbilla. Se sonrojó al ver una marca en el cuello. Recordó como había llegado allí esa huella. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que él se había despertado. Blaise acarició la mejilla de la chica, Hermione cerró los ojos por el contacto.

-Observar a la gente mientras duerme no está bien, debes despertarlos-Dijo Blaise, jugando con los rizos.

-No pensaba despertarte-Dijo ella.

-Podrías hacerlo con un dulce beso, como en el cuento ese muggle-

-En _La Bella Durmiente_, es el príncipe quien despierta a la princesa-Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces cierra los ojos-Ordenó. Hermione obedeció divertida. Blaise la besó dulcemente.-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-Contestó ella.

-¿Una ducha?-Preguntó él. Hermione sonrió, recordando la ducha del día anterior.

-Claro, pero esta vez sola-Dijo dándole un beso en la nariz-Tengo algo de prima, debo pasar por Grimmauld Place antes de ir a resolver un papeleo-

-Llamaré a Draco y a Pansy. Siempre organizamos una reunión de amigos, esta vez me toca a mi...me encantaría que vinieras-Dijo él.

-No se...reunión de amigos...yo...-Hemione se sentía incomoda, como una intrusa si aceptaba.

-Herms, será divertido...yo quiero que vengas. Además ver a Draco perdiendo su perfecta conducta no tiene precio...-Dijo él.

-Si, Draco en una fiesta es garantía de diversión-Dijo ella, recordando las fiestas de la facultad.-¿Cómo tendría que venir?-

-Te aviso cuando lo sepa-Dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a Grimmauld Place. Había un silencio inusual. Miró en la cocina, no había nadie. Entró en el salón. El corazón se le encogió. Allí estaba Remus, dormido en el sillón, con un libro medio caido, la camisa a medio abrir.

-Deberías despertarlo-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius-Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Ese es mi nombre, voy a preparar el desayuno-Dijo entrando a la cocina.

Hermione se acercó a Remus, retiró con cuidado el libro.-Remus-Dijo bajito.-Remus-Dijo un poco más alto. Hermione pensó durante un segundo en besarle...pero no, no volvería a caer. Él ya le había dejado una vez tras un beso...Acercó su mano a la cara del hombre. Retiró el pelo de la frente, Remus empezó a despertar.-Remus-Dijo una vez más. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, creía que seguía soñando, pero ella parecía tan real, estaba tan cerca...Sin pensarlo, colocó su mano en el cuello de ella y la atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus bocas. Hermione no sabía que hacer. Remus intensidicó el beso, las barreras débiles que Hermione había comenzado a construir el día anterior, se derribaron. Cedió al beso.

-¡Estamos en casa!-Gritaron Ron y Harry al entrar. Remus y Hermione rompieron el beso. Ella estaba confundida.

-¡Hermione! La que te perdiste ayer-Dijo Harry dándole, mejor dicho intentando darle, un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Estas borracho!-Dijo apartándole.

-Nooooo...eso ya ppasoooo-Dijo Ron.

-Idiotas-Dijo sin apartar la vista del castaño. Este se levantó elegantemente, pasó por su lado rozándo su mano brevemente y fue a la cocina.

-¡Moony! Toma un poco de cafe-Dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo.-¿Qué tal el amanecer?-Preguntó, Hermione se sonrosó.

-Perfecto, Padfoot, perfecto-Dijo cogiendo la taza de café y quitándole el periódico a su amigo.-Estos dos-Dijo señalándo a Harry y a Ron-están borrachos-Ambos empezaron a reirse.

-¿Sales?-Preguntó Sirius.

-Si, voy al ministerio a arreglar unos papeles. Creo que llegaré a la hora de la comida-Dijo Hermione, esta vez sin mirar a Remus en ningún momento.

-¿En el ministerio? Te deseo suerte-Dijo Sirius. Hermione se fue. Sirius mandó a su ahijado y a su amigo a dormir. Miró a Remus que estaba muy interesado en el periódico.

-Habla-Dijo quitándole el periódico.

-Buenos días Sirius-Dijo él.

-Remus...¿qué ha pasado?-Dijo él mirándole divertido. Eso le recordaba a sus años en Hogwarts.

-La besé-Dijo recuperando el periódico. Sirius se sentó de la impresión.

-¿Y qué pasó?-Dijo emocionado.

-Que llego Harry y Ronald-Dijo para beber un poco de café-Por cierto, la próxima vez hago yo el cafe-Sirius sonrió.

o0o0o0o

En el ministerio, Hermione esperaba la cola para ser atendida.

-Hermione-Dijo Draco.

-Draco-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que él respondió.

-¿Qué tal ayer?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Draco...-Advirtió ella.

-Siguiente, por favor-Dijo un funcionario.

-Esto no te salva Granger-Dijo Draco.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tychesita:** Gracias por el rr!!Pues como has visto ambos son unos cabezotas...Remus se siente culpable y por el momento no hará nada...bueno nada de forma consciente. Hermione, se cansó de esperar, de vivir de recuerdos...asique decidirá darse una oportunidad.Besos.

**Amelia Lupin:** Gracias!!Lo de actualizar pronto te pido perdón porque va a ser un poco imposible...entre la universidad y las otras historias que tengo...pero lo haré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Choconinia:** Claro que lo continuo, sabiendo que alguien estará ahi para leerlo, seguiré escribiendo. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Kambrin Potter:** Ohhh, una lunática fan!! lo de los nombres impresiona, muy gracioso!!Lo de actualizar pronto...cuando tenga tiempo, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto q pueda, espero q a pesar de la espera sigas ahí.Gracias por el rr, besos!

**Lynn Cullen:** hello my dear lynn!jaja, me alegra que te gustara! El sexy Sirius ayudará al sexy Remus, eso seguro! besos!

**Abril:** Gracias!!Siento la tardanza.Besos.

**Amaia:** gracias!!Si, a mi también me gusta esta pareja, pero vi que había pocas historias y decidi escribir una. Besos.

**Simplemente Narcissa:** gracias por los ánimos!! nos leemos pronto!Besos.

**Mira Black-Lupin:** wooow, Black y Lupin! Los quieres a los dos! Mis disculpas por la tardanza...pero no he podido actualizar antes...Gracias por el rr, me sacaste los colores!Besos

_**Muchas gracias por todos estos reviews, por vuestro apoyo. Espero no decepcionaros. Siemto mucho mucho es retraso pero no he podido actualizar antes, espero que sigais ahí tras la espera...**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo 1, me animaron a continuar y me sacaron los colores!!Además me animaron para seguir con los estudios(el día 10 tengo 4 examenes y estoy de asocial estos días...)**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**_

_**MUCHOS BESOS**_

_**SED FELICES! **_


	3. Amigos

**3-****Amigos:**

En el ministerio, Hermione esperaba la cola para ser atendida.

-Hermione-Dijo Draco.

-Draco-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que él respondió.

-¿Qué tal ayer?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Draco...-Advirtió ella.

-Siguiente, por favor-Dijo un funcionario.

-Esto no te salva Granger-Dijo Draco.-En cuanto termines vamos a comer-

-Es que me esperan en casa-Dijo ella inocentemente.

-Pues te secuestro-Dijo sonriendo-No te salvas-

-Esta bien.-

-¿Qué quería señorita?-Dijo la bruja.

o0o0o0o

Harry se despertó, tenía hambre y le dolía la cabeza...no volvería a aportar con Ron quien ligaba antes...una lechuza daba golpes en su ventana. La abrió y cogío el papelito que le ofrecía. Dejó que bebiese agua y se marcho. Él se puso las gafas y bajó a la cocina mientras la leía.

-Hola-Dijo bostezando.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Sirius.

-No me quejo-Dijo.-Por cierto, Herms no viene a comer. Se a encontrado en el ministerio a Malfoy y come con él.-

-¿Cc-con Malfoy?-Dijo Ron bostezando.

-Si, con él-Contestó Harry.

-Sigo sin entender como son amigos, después de todos los años de Hogwarts-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-En séptimo nos ayudo y demostró que no era como creíamos-Dijo Sirius.

-Tu lo dices porque es tu familia...a mi me parece un gilipollas-Dijo Ron.

-¿Quien es gilipollas?-Dijo Remus entrando en la cocina.

-Malfoy-Contestó Ron. Remus alzó un ceja.

-Es que Hermione se queda a comer con él-Dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa. Remus tensó un poco la mandíbula. Él tenía pensado hablar con ella cuando viniera a comer.

-Es un buen chico-Dijo Remus.

-¡Es un egocéntrico!-Dijo Ron mientras comía unas galletas.

-Ya, Ron...no es para tanto-Dijo Harry-A ver si vas a volver a liar la del bar-

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntaron Sirius y Remus.

-Que Hermione estaba pegada a ese rubieras e intervine-Dijo Ron como si nada.

-La historia es que Hermione y Draco son compañeros en la universidad, ahora ya amigos; en la fiesta de fin de exámenes él y ella formaban pareja en la gincana y Ron había bebido un poquito ya...en fin que vio cosas que no eran y Hermione estuvo sin hablarle dos semanas-Contó Harry.

-Eso también, pero estaban pegados-Dijo Ron.

-Cierto, pegados mágicamente-Sirius y Remus empezaron a reirse.

o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-Preguntó el chico mientras salían del ministerio.

-Me da igual-Pasaron por un restaurante italiano del londres muggle-¿Qué te parece allí?-

-¿Comida italiana? Veo que últimamente te gusta lo _italiano._-

-¡Malfoy!-Advirtió ella.

-A mi también me gusta, la comida es exquisita-Dijo sonriendo. Se sentaron a comer, pidieron y mientras esperaban comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Y qué hacías en el ministerio?-

-Arreglaba unos papeles, ya sabes los negocios familiares, un rollo. Pero mis padres estan celebrando sus 25 años de casados...-

-¿25 ya?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Si, ya 25...-Se quedó pensativo.-Bueno, no te desvies del tema-

-¿Qué tema?-

-No te hagas la tonta, Blaise Zabinni-Dijo él sirviendo el vino.-Es mi amigo, junto con Theo son mis únicos amigos. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, señorita?-Preguntó.

-No pretendo jugar con él, no soy como otros-Dijo ella.

-Yo no jugué con esas chicas, simplemente regresó Pansy y me di cuanta que era el amor de mi vida...-

-Claro, y mientras tanto a vivir la vida-Dijo riéndose-Ahora te has vuelto un empalagoso.-

-Tks, tks, estoy enamorado-Corrigió-¿Y tu olvidaste al lobito?-Preguntó.

-Ssshhh-Dijo ella tapándole la boca.-¿Estas loco?-Dijo ella.

-Ya, Hermione. No pasa nada.-Dijo él quitando importancia.-Responde-

-Ha vuelto-Dijo ella fijando la vista en su plato de comida.

-Interesante...¿y?-Preguntó él.

-¡No lo se!-Dijo molesta.-Estoy confundida, quiero intentarlo con Blaise, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo y con su actitud...no lo se, Draco-Dijo derrumbada.

-Bueno, tranquila. Pensemos...¿irás a la reunión de amigos?-

-Blaise me lo dijo...pero no se...-Dijo ella.

-Vamos, somos Pansy, Theo y su novia a la que por fin conoceremos, Blaise, tu y yo. Nos conoces a todos menos a la susodicha y él está ilusionado...-Dijo Draco.

-¿Y si es precipitado? Yo estoy confundida, solo nos hemos visto dos veces y él me besa...-Dijo ella.

-Un momento, ¿Lupin te besó?-Dijo Draco.

-Grita un poco más-

-No he gritado, estas un poco histérica, ¿no?-Dijo Draco-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Le fui a despertar, estaba dormido en el sillón y me besó-Dijo ella, al ver la cara de él explicó.-Y no se que pensar me siento una mala persona, acababa de llegar de casa de Blaise y...bueno no se-Dijo sonrojándose. Draco sonrió.

-Entiendo, bueno él te besó no fuiste tu a besarle-Eso alivió a Hermione-Con mayor motivo deberías ir a la reunión, será divertido, de verdad.-Dijo Draco.

-Esta bien, iré-Draco sonrió.

-Y aléjate de ese lobo, soy un hombre y veo claras sus intenciones-Dijo él.

-Oh, señor yo soy un hombre y veo sus intenciones...-Dijo ella.

-Tu riete, verás-Dijo él sacándole la lengua.

-Por cierto, este tiramisú esta de muerte, ¿quieres?-Ofreció Hermione.

-Cierto, está buenísimo-

o0o0o0o

Llegó a Grimmauld Place, la conversación con Draco había sido de gran ayuda. Ahora le tocaba hacerle frente. ¡Y no iba a ceder, no señor!

-He llegado-Dijo al entrar.

-Hola, Herms-Saludó Sirius.-¿Qué tal la comida?-

-Bien, ya sabes comentando anécdotas de clase y eso-Dijo dándole una bandeja con tiramusú.-Me acordé de ti-

-Gracias peque-Dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy a la ducha que hoy no pienso hacer nada-Informó mientras subía las escaleras. Llegó al tercer piso, entró en su habitación, cogió la ropa y se fua al baño. Al abrir la puerta de quedó de piedra, allí estaba él, saliendo de la bañera colocándose una toalla en la cintura..._¡Oh Dios mio, oh dios mio! Cierra la puerta, ¡vamos ciérrala!_

-En seguida salgo-Dijo el sonriendo-Al menos que quieras que te acompañe en el baño...-Dijo él.

-Eehh-_Y aléjate de ese lobo, soy un hombre y veo claras sus intenciones. _Las palabras de Draco resonaron en su cabeza. Remus había cerrado la puerta, estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana-Dijo él.

-¿Esta mañana?-Dijo ella.

-El beso-Contestó él, acercándose un poco más.

-Ah, eso-Dijo lo primero que pudo.

-Hermione...yo...-

-¡HERMIONE!-La voz de Harry-¿DÓNDE ESTAS?-Dijo el chico pisos más abajo. Ella se escabulló y Remus apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta._¡MIERDA!_

o0o0o0o

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-Dijo ella. Su amigo estaba hundido.-¡Harry!-Dijo ella preocupada.

-Ginny-Dijo solamente.

-¿Ginny qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo, está bien?-

-Fenomenal, ella está con...otro-Dijo como pudo.

-¡No!-Dijo ella-Po-por eso lo de ayer...¡Oh, Harry lo siento mucho!-

-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que yo no debía acercarme mucho a Cho porque ella era mi ex...y ¡resulta que ella esta con Diggory!-Dijo Harry.-Y encima ayer para desahogarme, salimos, me emborrache y creo que paso algo con una chica...-Dijo él ya totalmente hundido-¡Y yo no soy asi! Ron, Sirius si pero yo no, Herms...yo no-Dijo sin aguantar las lágrimas. Hermione le abrazó. Harry se fue calmando.

-Esto...tienes una lechuza esperando, Herms-Dijo Sirius. Hermione subió a ver el mensaje.

-Harry...yo lo siento, siento haber sido un mal ejemplo para ti-Dijo bastante dolido, él era su ahijado, su hijo...

-No, Sirius, si debería ser como tu. ¡Sufruría menos!-

-No, Harry. No sabes lo que se sufre viendo que no hay ninguna chica que merezca la pena, ninguna que se interes por ti por algo que no sea tu físico, tu apellido o tu dinero...no sabes lo que dices. Cuando tienes 16 años genial...pero ahora...-Dijo Sirius, no podía ver así a Harry.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-¿Si?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Vive aquí Harry?-Preguntó una chica muy guapa.

-Si-Dijo.

-¿Podrías decirle que Astoria quiere verle-Dijo ella.

-¿Grenngrass?-Preguntó Hermione, le sonoba su cara.

-¿Granger? ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo Astoria.

-¡Has vuelto de Francia! Espera que aviso a Harry.

Entró en el salón, Harry y Sirius la miraron expectantes.

-¿De qué la conoces?-Preguntaron en un susurro.

-Estudiaba con nosotros, se fue a Francia, va a ser una medimaga magnífica.¡Qué alegría Harry! Vamos ve a tu habitación y arréglate un poco-Dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Sígueme-Dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Esto...Hermione...Harry y tu...-Intentó preguntar.

-No, vivimos juntos, somos grandes amigos pero no, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte!-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Yo también!-Dijo emocionada abrazándola.-¡Qué feliz estoy por haber vuelto!-

-Es aquí-Dijo metiéndose la mano en bolsillo, tocando la carta.

Entró en el baño, ya no estaba Remus. Cerró la puerta mágicamente.

_He pensado que podiamos salir un rato, además sorpresa: ¡Astoria a vuelto!_

_¿Quedamos en una hora en mi casa?_

_Besos, Draco._

Hermione empezó a ducharse, claro que iría a casa de Draco.

o0o0o0o

-Hola-Dijo Harry tímidamente.

-Hola-Dijo ella.-Esto es tuyo-Dijo entrgándole un jersey.

-Gr-gracias-Dijo él sonrojándose.-Verás, lo de ayer, lo siento, no soy asi, ayer no fue un buen día-

-¿Te arrepientes por las formas o por lo que paso?-Preguntó ella directa.

-Por las formas-Dijo recordando lo ocurrido. _¡Cómo iba a arrepientirse de lo ocurrido! Seria de locos._

-Siempre se pueden cambiar las formas-Dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.-¿Qué pasó ayer?-Preguntó.

-Nn-nada-Dijo el mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Se que nos conocemos de ayer, ambos estábamos algo contestos por el alcohol, yo celebraba mi libertad, tu ahogabas las penas...Harry, puedes confiar en mi-Dijo ella obligando a que la mirara.

-Encontré a mi novia, bueno exnovia, con otro-Dijo él.

-Entiendo-Dijo ella, no sabía porque pero eso le dolió._ Vamos Astoria, fue solo una noche, acéptalo, perfecta...pero nada más._-Bueno, me voy-Dijo levantándose.-Adios-

-Espera-Dijo él. _Bien y ahora ¿qué? ¡Di algo!-_Las formas no me gustaron, Astoria, pero por lo demás...fue...¡perfecto!-Al oir esas palabras, ella se giró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y le besó. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero correspondió al beso. Pronto ambos estaban sobre la cama.-Espera-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla.-No quiero que sea así-Dijo él.-Seré un romántico empedernido, pero no quiero que sea así-Ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué nunca te presté atención en Hogwarts?-Dijo dándole un dulce beso.

-Supongo porque en Slytherin me odiabais-Dijo él.

-No te creas-Dijo ella-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Preguntó.-Había quedado con unos amigos, por mi vuelta, ¡vente!-Propuso.

-No se, seguro que no pinto nada-Dijo él.

_Toc. Toc, toc_

-¿Se puede?-Preguntó Hermione antes de abrir la puerta.

-Pasa-Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Vas a ir?-Preguntó Astoria. Ella asintió.-Perfecto, así le convences-

-¡Claro! Sería perfecto, Harry. Verás como te lo pasas muy bien.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción-Dijo Harry.

-¡NO!-Dijeron a la vez ambas.

-Me voy a la ducha, vuelvo en seguida-Dijo dejándolas en la habitación.

-¿Le cuidarás?-Dijo Hermione

-¡Por supuesto, es tan especial...-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo es, Astoria-Contestó la castaña.

-¿Harás tu lo mismo con Blaise?-Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse.

-¿Cc-cómo lo sabes?-

-Era mi ex, ahora somos los mejores amigos. Era la típaca relación en la que es tu mejor amigo y no funciona...me escribió para contármelo, está tan contento-Dijo ella.

-Wow-Dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o

Los tres salieron de Grimmauld Place, dentro se quedaron un uraño Ron, y Remus y Sirius, ambos hablando sobre su futuro.

Llegaron a la casa de Draco, era un apartamento enorme.

-Hola-Saludó Draco. Dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla, abrazó a Astoria y estrechó la mano a Harry.

-Me alegra que te hayas animado-Le dijo al cerrar la puerta. Harry le miró sorprendido.

-Yo le di las señas-A lo lejos se escuchó un grito. Harry, que en ese momento saludaba a Blaise, se giró al igual que los otros dos. Vieron a Pansy, Astoria y Hermione fundidas en un abrazo y comentando cosas por lo bajo.

-Estan locas-Dijo Draco. Los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a reirse.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Kambrin Potter:** Hola!!Bueno, el beso con Remus no se lo esperaba, pero podrias haberte resistido tu? Yo personalmente...NO, jajaja. Bueno, la figura de Draco va a ser importante en esta historia. ¿Que hacia Draco en el ministerio? Bueno, creo que la charla en la cafeteria lo responde. Muchos besos mi loca lunática fan!

**Tychesita:** Hermione ha decidido dejar de vivir en el pasado y Blaise será su salvavidas. Remus tendrá que luchar mucho!Besos

**Eniid cullen:** Bienvenida!Si, Remus es muy lindo, el problema es que Hermione esta dolida con él...Besos!

**Amaia:** Gracias!Me he puesto colorada!Si, Hermione se encuentra ante una dificil decisión...De momento a Remus le toca luchar y a Blaise...enamorarla.Besos

**Sabrinablack1990:** Gracias por leerlo!!Espero que vaya bien la facultad!jaja. Muchos besos.

**Simplemente Narcissa:** Si, es importante estudiar...jaja.Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! Se besaron y eso tiene sus consecuencias.Besos.

**Annie G Lupin:** Bienvenida!Me emocioné con tus palabras y me puse roja como un tomate!!GRACIAS!!Me alegra que te guste la historia!Besos.

**Pauleth:** Bienvenida a otro de mis fics, eres mi fan nº1!!Me alegra que te guste!!Joo, otra vez me sacais los colores!!Besos!Enserio evolucioné como escritora?Wow, gracias por esas palabras!!

_**MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR!!De verdad, sois unas lectoras increibles!!**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, por ahora no tengo exámenes!Gracias!!Porque que estres he vivido!!**_

_**Me hago publicidad a mi misma y os pido que os paseis por una de mis ideas locas y me deis vuestra opinión. El fic es Serpientes. **_

_**Besos, sed felices.**_


	4. Cenas y amaneceres

**4-****Cenas y amaneceres:**

-Me alegra que te hayas animado-Le dijo al cerrar la puerta. Harry le miró sorprendido.

-Yo le di las señas-A lo lejos se escuchó un grito. Harry, que en ese momento saludaba a Blaise, se giró al igual que los otros dos. Vieron a Pansy, Astoria y Hermione fundidas en un abrazo y comentando cosas por lo bajo.

-Estan locas-Dijo Draco. Los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a reirse.

-¿De qué os reis?-Preguntó Pansy.

-De nada, de nada-Dijeron los tres a la vez. Ellas les miraron sin creerles una palabra pero esa noche no querían discutir, esa era la noche.

-Bueno Malfoy, no nos vas a dar nada de beber-Dijo Astoria.

-Tks, tks, Greengrass, siempre tan directa-Contestó Draco. Después de eso todo fueron risas aunque Harry estaba un poco perdido. Él solo recordaba a esos chicos como los Slytherins asquerosos que les hacían la vida imposible y resulta que ahora se encontraba con gente encantadora. Cuando Hermione les contaba a Ron y a él las fiestas o lo bien que se llevaba con ellos no salía de su asombro, pero ahora, vivirlo él mismo...Estaba encantado.

_Ding doonngg._ El timbre sonó cuando la segunda ronda de bebidas estaba empezando a servirse. Hermione, Pansy y Astoria no dejaban de susurrar cosas, reirse...parecían colegialas. Harry empezó algo tenso la conversación con Blaise y Draco, pero ahora estaba en su salsa. Draco se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora!-Dijo Draco fingiendo estar molesto.

-¡Theo!-Gritaron las chicas.

-Nunca hay nada que hacer cuando él esta presente, las vuelve locas con su carita de niño inteligente...-Dijo Draco. Blaise asintió a su lado.

-¡Estais guapísimas!Draco, Blaise...¿Harry? Esto si que es una sorpresa, ¿en que red has caido?-Dijo mirádolas a las tres.

-Ya Theo-Dijo Astoria.-¿Dónde está la famosa novia?-

-Ahora tengo que ir a buscarla, tenía turno en el hospital.-Draco y Hermione se miraron.

-¿Has dicho hospital? Hoy tenían turno los de segundo...-Dijo Hermione. Todos la miraron.

-Definitivamente Herms, pasas mucho tiempo con Malfoy...sois iguales-Dijo Pansy. De nuevo risas.

o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place, Ron se disponía a salir.

-Bueno yo me voy, ¿no os animais?-Dijo por cuarta vez el chico.

-No-Respondieron cansinamente.

-Esta bien, hasta luego-Dijo para luego desaparecer por la chimenea.

-Bueno lobito, ahora que estamos tu y yo...¿cómo va la operación reconquista?-Remus rodó los ojos.

-¿Operación reconquista? Hay cosas que nunca cambian...-Ambos se rieron.-Francamente...mal-Sirius le miró sorprendido.

-¿Has perdido tus dotes de merodeador?-Preguntó asustado.

-Padfoot...-

-Esta bien, con eso no se juega, lo se-Corrigió al momento.

-Esta ese chico, el hecho de que yo desapareciera por tres años sin despedirme...ella es orgullosa...no se...quizás...sea ya tarde-Dijo Remus mirando el fuego fijamente. Sirius se levantó y sirvió whiskey en dos copas con hielo. Le tendió una a su amigo y se sentó.

-Cuando te marchaste, ¿cómo estaban las cosas?-

-Fui un verdadero capullo-Respuesta clara y concisa. Sirius le incitó a continuar.-Tras la batalla, después de los días de reconstrucción, antes de que acabara el curso, pasó algo.-

-Define que es algo, Moony.-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Recuerdas el día que llovió tanto?-

-¿El día previo a que te fueras?-Remus asintió.

-Verás, salí a dar un paseo y la vi, estaba empapada y...bueno nos besamos y un beso llevó a otro y otro a otro más y otro más a mi despacho y mi despacho a...bueno, en fin, ya sabes-Sirius pestañeó varias veces, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo sonrojarse al hablar de esos temas...

-¿Os acostasteis?-Preguntó son creelo del todo.

-Si-Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Tenía 17 años!-Dijo Sirius calculando.

-¡Ya lo se!-

-¿Y qué tal?-Bum, un cojín se estampó en la cara de Sirius.

-Esa sonrisa me lo dice todo-

-Ya pero...-Interrupción.

-¡UN MOMENTO! No me digas, no me digas que después de eso tu, ¡TE FUISTE! Capullo se queda corto, Moony-

-¡YA LO SE!-Dijo él tapándose la cara con las manos.-Ahora entenderás que no es nada fácil la operación reconquista...-Dijo Remus.

-No, nada fácil. Por lo que supongo fuiste el primero, ¿no?-Remus asintió. Esto va a ser más que difícil-Dijo cogiendo la botella.-Anda, sírvete-

o0o0o0o

Theo se había despedido, todos esperaban impacientes su regreso.

-Nada de agobios-Dijo Pansy mirando a Draco y Blaise-Y tu también Harry, no se como serás en esos temas, pero nada de agobios-A Harry todavía le parecía extraño usar sus nombres.

_Ding doonngg._ -¡Yo voy!-Dijo Draco.

-De eso nada-Dijo Pansy sentándolo.-Las damas primero-Una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Te tiene controlado, amigo-Dijo Blaise dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Draco se limitó a gruñir, porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que replicarle a su amigo, le tenía dominado.

-Theo, bienvenido de nuevo-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

-Gracias, bueno ella es...-Momentos de nerviosismo, detrás de Theo no había nadie, todos se miraron sin saber que decir hasta que apareció una melena rubia, unos ojos soñadores...-ella es ¡Luna!-Dijo contento. Luna miró a todos los presentes. Estaba nerviosísima, pero ver allí a Hermione y a Harry le tranquilizó.

-¿Hermione, Harry?-Los tres se miraron, ninguno se esperaba aquello.

-¡LUNA!-Dijeron para fundirse en un abrazo. Tras eso, empezaron a hablar, olvidando donde estaban, que todos les miraban y ellos se dedicaron a contarse en diez minutos los tres años en los que apenas se habían visto, los Slytherin solo lograban oir algún, _¿de verdad?¡yo siempre quise ir allí!Y eso no es lo mejor..._

-Bueno...¿no decis nada?-Dijo Theo al ver que era imposible separalos.

-Simplemente puedo decir...¡Qué es perfecta para ti!-Rompió el silencio Blaise.-Me alegro mucho-Ambos se abrazaron.

-Si, Theo, es genial-Dijo Draco.

-Es...rara-Dijo Pansy. Al ver la cara de Theo, aclaró-Me refiero...no se...pensé que vendría una insufrible sabelotodo, una Granger pero sin descubrir que luego era un encanto...pensaba que sería otro tipo de chica...pero ella es tan...diferente a lo que pensaba...que...¡me encanta!-Esas palabras sacaron de su mundo a los tres amigos.

-Hola-Dijo Luna algo nerviosa.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Pansy. Tras eso unos cuantos besos, palabras cordiales y se fueron a la mesa a cenar. Empezaron a hablar de esto y de lo otro...el vino no escatimaba, la comida esta riquísima y surgió el tema anécdotas de Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo de las fiestas?-Dijo Harry.

-Si, eran alucinantes...-Dijeron todos los Slytherin con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Y lo del Ejército de Dumbledore?-Preguntó Draco.

_-_Eso era la revolución anti-Umbridge. Teníamos un código, clases, fue unaño fantástico...bueno unos años, porque duró hasta séptimo-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Nos engañasteis a todos? Y eso que los Gryffindors eran tontos-Dijo Blaise-Sin ofender-Dijo al ver la cara de Harry y Hermione, sobre todo, la de esta última.-Pero erais demasiado buenos...-

-Buenos no es tontos-Dijo Luna.

-En esa época si-Añadió Astoria.

-Aunque he de decir que Hermione cuando se enfadaba era...sorprendente-Dijo Draco.-Todavía recuerdo el puñetazo de tercero-Risas.

o0o0o0o

Sirius y Remus ya habían consumido una botella y decidieron salir a dar una vuelta, estar a la espera de que Hermione regresara para dar "el golpe definitivo a la operación reconquista" estaba empezando a aburrirlos...y si a eso le añadimos que no pensaban con toda la claridad del mundo...

o0o0o0o

Después de la cena y más anécdotas llegaron las copas, la música y más risas. Algunas de ellas provocadas por el alcohol que empezaba a hacer efecto, otras porque lo de jugar al parchis por parejas con el aliciente de que cada ficha que se perdía era a su vez la pérdida de prendas de ropa en un pequeño juego en el que cada miembro de la pareja le quitaba la prenda al otro provocando que la temperatura subiera notablemente. Así estaban, Astoria y Harry sin la ropa de cintura para arriba, bueno Astoria conservaba su sujetador rojo; Luna y Theo iban ganando asique conservaban su ropa intacta hasta que Luna perdió una ficha a propósito, estaba harta de sólo mirar...Draco y Pansy protagonizaron una escena de lo más...caliente cuando perdieron dos de sus cuatro fichas y Hermione y Blaise no se quedaron atrás...aunque la sorpresa para todo el sector masculino llegó al ver el sujertador negro que llevaba la castaña...porque, a excepción de Blaise, todos, incluso Harry, tenían la imagen de Hermione como una mojigata intachable. Unos cogotazos después, la partida continuó.

o0o0o0o

Por otro lado, Ginny se sorprendió al ser pillada "in fraganti" con Cedric por nada más y nada menos que Sirius y Remus. Aunque no menos sorprendidos se quedaron ellos. Entraron al bar, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus copas. Empezaron a comentar la fogosidad de la pareja que tenían delante hasta que ambos calleron en la cuenta de quien era la chica.

-¡GINNY!-La pelirroja quería que la tierra se la tragara...su plan de disculparse con Harry, de fingir que solo había sido una vez acababa de venirse abajo.

-¿Si?-Dijo inocentemente.

-¿Como que si? Creo que no estabas precisamente salvandole la vida a ¿a Cedric Diggory?-Dijo Sirius sorprendido.-¡Eres una zorra!-

-Ya Padfoot, vámonos-Dijo Remus al ver que su amigo estaba perdiendo los papeles.

-Remus...-Dijo ella.

-No Weasley, para ti soy Lupin a partir de ahora-

o0o0o0o

Horas después, Theo y Luna dejaron la reunión para continuar con su propia reunión. Astoria invitó a Harry a dar un "paseo" y Blaise y Hermione se despidieron.

-De verdad Hermione, ese conjunto de lencería no se me olvidará con facilidad cuando te vea en clase...una verdadera caja de sorpresas-Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy...-Dijeron Blaise y Pansy. Hermione se limitó a sonreir al ver como Draco ponía cara de inocente.

Ya fuera del apartamento, Blaise abrazó a Hermione sorprendiéndola.

-Gracias-Dijo el moreno.

-No hay de que-Dijo ella.

-Por cierto, ese conjunto era sensacional, pero creo que hay algo que me olvidé cuando te quité la ropa...-Dijo sensualmente.

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo Hermione pegándose más a él.

-Si, definitivamente si-Dijo besándola apasionadamente.

-Blaise...-Dijo rompiendo el beso-Hoy no puedo...quedarme-Dijo mientras él le besaba en el cuello.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo él sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Mañana...ten-tengo...que...mmm¡Blaise!-Dijo sin soportarlo más. Se apoderó de su boca. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse.-Lo-lo siento, pero hoy no puedo-Dijo separándose. Estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, había dicho que no jugaría con él y eso haría, primero aclararía las cosas con cierto castaño y luego...luego no tendría problema en que ese moreno que tenia enfrente continuara con su labor...

-Esta bien-Dijo Blaise-Me obligas a darme una ducha de agua fría...esta te la guardo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema.-Ambos se despidieron y cada uno apareció en la puerta de su casa.

o0o0o0o

Harry y Astoria salieron del apartamento dispuestos a dar un paseo, sin embargo el paseo tomó unos pasos muy claros, Grimmauld Place. Entraron besándose fogosamente, subieron las escaleras empezando a desabrocharse la ropa para tirarla en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la habitación de Harry, después pusieron un hechizo silenciador...

-Ha-harry-Dijo Astoria cuando estaban pegados a la pared y que decir que entre ellos no había separación. Harry no dejó de besar los pechos de la chica, de morder su clavícula, de besarla. Astoria no se quedó atrás. Pronto su mano tomó un rumbo fijo, sorprendiendo a Harry, haciendo que no resistiera más y cargandola hasta la cama se adrentara en ella.

o0o0o0o

Hermione entró a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se tiró en su cama y pronto el sueño se apoderó de ella. Entró en un sueño profundo, tan profundo que no se percató cuando Remus entró sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, tampoco notó cuando este se tumbó en la cama y pensando que era un sueño se abrazó a ella. Por supuesto ella se acomodó en el abrazo sin notar que lo hacía...

Por eso, cuando los rayos del sol la dieron de lleno en la cara y se giró no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar.

-¡¿Qué, qué ha-haces a-aquí?!-Dijo ella al verle solo con el pantalón y en su cama.

-Bueno días a ti también-Dijo Remus.-Creo que no soy tan horrible como para que grites así-_¡Claro que no eres horrible, si supieras lo que está pasando ahora mismo por mi mente..._

-Eso no es una respuesta-Dijo ella intentando mantenerse serena.

-Ayer salí, recordar viejos tiempos con Sirius, ya sabes. La cuestión es que vimos a Ginny con otra persona que no era Harry y bueno eso nos llevó a beber más...no se si lo sabes, pero esta era la habitación que yo usaba cuando dormía aquí y bueno los pasos me guiaron solos-Explicó Remus.

-Entiendo-Dijo ella.

-Hermione-Dijo él abrazándola-¿Recuerdas la otra vez que amanecimos juntos?-Dijo él tentando un poco a su suerte. Para ella era algo imposible de olvidar.

Flashback:

Hermione sintío como alguien la acariciaba la mejilla. Abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Hola-Dijo al verle. Él le sonrió.

-Hola.-Dijo para después darle un sueve beso.-Duerme, todavía es muy pronto-Ella se acomodó entre su pecho y se quedó dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol la despertó abrío los ojos esperando encontrarle, sin embargo, solo encontró una triste nota con un _Lo siento_ escrito.

Fin

-¿Te refieres a aquel día en el que desperté y encontré una nota?-

-Hermione...yo lo siento-

-Si eso era exactamente lo que decía. Buena memoria-Apuntó ella lavantándose. Remus la imitó.

-Déjame que te explique-

-¿Explicar? ¡¿El qué?! Dime Remus, exactamente el qué, cuando te vi esa noche, bajo la lluvia, cuando te besé, cuando te entregué mi corazón pensé que tu sentías lo mismo, cuando fuimos a tu despacho...había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo, ¡te había esperado a ti! Sin embargo, cuando desperté no estabas, ¡NO ESTABAS!-Dijo con las primeras lágrimas recorriendo su cara. Con cada palabra que decía, Remus se sentía peor, se sentía miserable.

-¡TUVE MIEDO! MIEDO DE QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA QUE TENIAS 17 AÑOS, UNA VIDA POR DELANTE Y QUE YO TENIA 37 AÑOS Y ERA UN LICÁNTROPO! LO RECONOZCO, HUÍ ASUSTADO-Dijo Remus. Andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, la miraba intensamente. -Di algo-

-Po-por favor, déjame sola-Dijo ella dolida. Remus se sintió derrotado, giró elegantemente hacía la puerta, recogió su camisa y pegó un gran portazo que quedó amortiguado por el hechizo silenciador con el que Hermione dormía siempre. Hermione se hundió, no estaba preparada para esa conversación.

o0o0o0o

En otra habitación, Harry amanecía abrazado a su tabla de salvación, a ella que había llegado en el momento menos esperado y que en ese momento observaba con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espero que te guste lo que ves-Dijo ella.

-¡Astoria!-Dijo él sorprendido.

-¡Harry!-Dijo ella imitándole aunque añadiendo un dulce beso.

-Me gusta mucho-Dijo Harry.-Lo que veo, me gusta mucho-Aclaró. Ella enrojeció y él escondió su rostró en su cuello, dando pequeños besos y provocando la risa en ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo...siento mucho mucho mucho el retraso!!Pero es ques estoy muy ocupada, hago lo que puedo...Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo y dejando reviews.**_

_**Kambrin Potter:** wow!me encantó el rr largo!!Te aconsejo que vuelvas a leer lo que le dice Harry a Hermione, le dice claramente con quien está, pero de todas maneras en este capítulo se ve claramente. Si, Draco enamorado!Bueno solo puedo decir que el final va a ser duro, triste...no digo más...Y Sirius...pobre quien no quiere un Sirius en su vida?jaja. Por supuesto que quiero mi loca lunática y amiga!Besos!_

_**Mira Black Lupin:** gracias por el rr!Lo visualizaste?Y que tal?Te gusto?jajaja. Besos._

_**Amaia:** a qien no le gustaria ver a Remus salir del baño??Que gran imagen!!Gracias por el rr y besos!!_


	5. ¿Y ahora que?

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**5-**** ¿Y ahora qué?**

Remus entró en su habitación enfadadísimo. Se tiró en su cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero la imagen de Hermione dolida no se esfumaba.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo.

Decidió que estar ahí lamentándose no servía de nada, se vistió. Necesitaba un café.

o0o0o0o

-¡Buenos dias!-Dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo entrar a la cocina. Remus se limitó a soltar un gruñido, se sentó y se sirvió un café.-O no tan buenos...-Añadió.

-Buenos días-Dijo ceñudo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo buscando con la vista el calendario para ver si se había olvidado que ya se acercaba la luna llena.

-Nada-Dijo secamente. Sirius alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Hermione? ¿Se trajo a casa a su apuesto italiano?-Dijo Sirius picándole.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que _ella, _precisamente ella, tiene algo que ver?-Dijo Remus cogiendo el periódico y escondiéndose tras él.

-Moony...-Dijo Sirius bajando el periódico.

-Discutimos-Dijo recuperando la posición del periódico.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el moreno volviendo a bajar el periódico.

-¿Quieres dejar el maldito periódico?-Dijo levantándose molesto.

-Si no te escondieras tras él...parece que volvieras a ser el Remus de Hogwarts...¿tan mal fue?-

-Peor, tu no viste su cara, cr-creo que me odia, Padfoot...-Dijo abatido.-Ayer, me metí en su habitación por equivocación-Sirius puso cara de eso no te lo crees ni tu-Si, Sirius, por E-QUI-VO-CA-CIÓN, era mi antigua habitación, si mal no recuerdas...bebimos...-

-Cierto, era tu habitación, quizás podrías reclamarla o pedir la mitad-Dijo para animar un poco a su amigo.

-Eres tan...capullo-Dijo Remus.

-Eso te define mejor a ti, yo no dejo notas...-Tocado y hundido.

-¡Ves, me tiene que odiar!-Dijo apoyando la frente en la mesa.

-¿Eso no será una rendición? Porque si es así, eres gilipollas-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Pero tu has visto a ese chico? Era educado, listo, gracioso, se desvive por ella y por como lo miraba Ginny, muy guapo...¡no tengo nada que hacer!

-Y tu eres tu, ¡eres un merodeador y ese chico no tiene nada que hacer! Sube arriba y ve a disculparte-Remus dudó.-¡YA!-Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-¡Buenos dias!-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¡No pude ser! La chica misteriosa de ayer te ha cazado, ¿está arriba pillin?-Dijo Sirius.

-Puede ser-Contestó Harry, preparando el desayuno para dos.

-Ya claro, ahora le llevas el desayuno a Ron-Sirius le abrazó-¡Me alegro mucho!-

Remus salió de la cocina, hacer o no hacer caso a Sirius...

-Ho-hola-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Remus se giró y se encontró con una chica que llevaba puesta una camisa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.-¿Perdona, sabes donde está es baño?-Preguntó Astoria.

-Es la puerta de la derecha-Dijo señalándola. Después comenzó a caminar a su habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos de aquella noche con Hermione...

-Gracias-Dijo a pesar de que sabía que él ya no le escuchaba.

o0o0o0o

Hermione no sabía que hacer, ¿estaría en la cocina?, ¿seguiría con esa carita de arrepentimiento que casi le había hecho flaquear sus defensas anti-Remus Lupin? Pero la realidad, es que no podía quedarse encerrada eternamente en su habitación.

_Tok, tok._

-Adelante-Dijo sin pensar, pero mientras la puerta se abría empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿y si era él?

-Si quieres me voy-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Sirius!-Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas a otro merodeador?-

-Sirius...-

-Veo que tu tampoco estás de muy buen humor...¿qué ha pasado?-Dijo haciéndose el ignorante y sentándose elegantemente en la cama.

-Nada-Contestó rápidamente.

-Misma respuesta...¿qué ha pasado?-Insistió.

-No se que pensar, eso es lo que pasa. Durante tres años he esperado que regresara, que me explicara el porqué actuó asi, pero hoy...al oirlo...no estaba preparada para ello-

-¿Y ese chico? No tiene nada que ver-Dijo el moreno.

-Ese chico como dices tu, es un añadido a mi dilema-Dijo sentándose a su lado. Sirius le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pues no puedes jugar ellos, peque-Dijo serio.

-Ya lo se y es lo que menos quiero-

-Haz un patronus-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, que hagas un patronus, ellos nunca engañan, si tiene una forma clara ahí tienes tu solución-Explicó Sirius.

-Mi patronus es una nutria, Sirius-Dijo ella.

-¿Seguro? La última vez que lo vi tenía una clara forma de lobo...-Hermione enrojeció.-Tu pruébalo-Después de eso, se levantó.-¿Quieres algo?, voy a ir al Callejón Diagon-

-No, gracias-

o0o0o0o

-¿Astoria?-Dijo Harry al entrar y no verla. Momentos después ella apareció por la puerta.

-¿Me llamabas?-Dijo ella dándole un beso.

-¿Gustas?-Dijo señalando la bandeja con el desayuno.

-¡Qué detallista! Me encanta-Dijo ella. Harry sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

-Por cierto, deberías ir al baño, hay un chico vomitando-Harry se extraño y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño.

-¿Ron?-Dijo al ver la cabeza del chico casi metida en la taza del water.

-Re-recuerdame q-que nno vuelva a beber-Dijo el casi verde.

-¿Noche dura, eh?-

-Si-

-Espera un momento-Harry salió a buscar a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo al entrar al baño.

-¡Ron!-Dijo ella.-Eres un idiota, un inmaduro, tienes que saber donde esta el límite-Así comenzó el sermón a la vez que movia su varita y el aspecto del pelirrojo volvía a ser el de siempre.-La próxima vez, al estilo muggle, con tu resaquita, tus vomitonas y tu mal estar-Dijo decidida dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño.

-Bu-buenos días-Dijo una voz inconfundible a su espalda.

-Ho-hola-Dijo sin girarse.

-¿Ya ni siquiera vas a mirarme?-Dijo él molento. Ella se giró para hecerle frente, para decirlo cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero al verle tan triste, tan dolido...no puedo hacerlo.

-Remus...-Dijo ella dando un paso dubitativo hacia él. Remus avanzó los restantes sin dudar en ninguno.

-Por favor Hermione, perdóname-Dijo abrazándola-No soporto esta situación, tu frialadad-

-Y-yo, es-esto yo...-Comenzó pero él la interrumpió.

-Shhh, no digas nada. Solo piénsalo y si crees que no podrás perdonarme, solo dímelo. N-no te molestaré más-Dijo él, después besó su mejilla y entró en el baño sin saber que lo que menos encontraría sería tranquilidad, dentro había una fuerte discursión entre Harry y Ron por la hermana de este último.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar...estaría exactamente igual de confundida que tu-Dijo Astoria.

-As-astoria-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo ella. Hermione solo alzó los hombros.

-¿Has probado con un patronus?-Dijo ella. Hermione sonrió.

-Parece que es el consejo del día...-Astoria le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Irás a la comida?-

-Si, claro-Tras eso volvió hacia el baño.

-ME DA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL LO QUE ESTE PASANDO AHI DENTRO, NECESITO EL BAÑO-Dijo Hermione. Tanto Harry, como Remus, como Ron sonrieron. Hermione había vuelto.

-Impresionante, los tienes dominados-Dijo al ver como los tres salian inmediatamente.

o0o0o0o

_Ding Doong_

-¡Blaise, qué sorpresa!-Dijo Draco al ver a su amigo. Miró su reloj, asustado por si llegaba tarde a la comida, pero nada, todo estaba bien.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-Aclaró.

-Oh-Dijo pensando en que Hermione tendría algo que ver.

-¿No notas a Hermione extraña?-Preguntó.

-Ella no te ha comentado nada por lo que veo, aunque quizás no haya podido...-Blaise se quedó pensando un momento.

Flashback:

-¿Estas lista?-Dijo el moreno.

-¿No habíamos quedado dentro de una hora?-

-Si, pero quería verte antes...-Dijo pícaramente.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta.-Te-tengo algo que decirte-Pero el moreno no la dejó hablar más. Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban en el salón del chico.-Tu no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?-

-Contigo, perdería todo el tiempo del mundo-De pronto aquello que ella tenía que decirle...se perdió entre beso y beso.

Fin

-Quizás no le dejé-Dijo Blaise.

-Bueno, pues como amigo mio que eres, y como en el amor y en la guerra todo vale...te diré algo, pero si ella te comenta algo al respecto, tu no sabes nada...-

-Somos Slytherins, Draco.-

-Cierto-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Bueno, siéntate.-Ambos se acomodaron en el silón.-¿Habeis hablando de esparejas?-

-No, la verdad es que no-

-Tks, la cuestión es que ella tuvo una...relación con un hombre y...-

-Draco, al grano-

-Bueno, él se fue y ahora ha vuelto-

-Estará confundida-Dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo.-¿Y le conozco?-Draco sonrió.

-Ya lo creo, siempre has pensado que era un hombre interesante, es más en Hogwarts, siempre deciras que te encantarái tener ese aire de mayor-

-¿Lupin?-Dijo sorprendido.

-El mismo-

-Mierda...-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Cómo que mierda?-

-Pues eso, que Lupin, es inteligente, super culto, elegante...recuerda que hasta Pansy decía que le encantaba a pesar de ser un Gryffindor...ese hombre tiene un algo que las vuelve locas-Dijo Blaise.

-Cualquiera diría que eres tu el que esta enamorado de él-Dijo Draco.-Déjate de tonterías y lucha. Si perdieras, pues aceptas la derrota con honor y mantienes su amistad, porque Hermione nunca hará algo para dañaros a sabiendas y lo sabes-

-Tienes razón-

-Esa es la actitud-

-Gracias, Draco-

-Nos vemos ahora-

o0o0o0o

Había pasado una hora desde que Hermione había entrado en el baño. Llenó la bañera y se relajó. Después se dio crema, se secó el pelo y salió arropada en una toalla. Quince munitos después, Hermione apareció en el salón, dejando boquiabieros. Llevaba un vestido en tonos malvas. Le quedaba justo por debajo de la rodilla. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, mostrando su preciosa melena rizada.

-Wow peque, me has dejado sin palabras-Dijo Sirius levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después salió del salón para dejar a Remus y a Hermione a solas.

-Es-estas preciosa-Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

-Gr-gracias-Contestó notando que se había sonrojado.-Será mejor que me vaya-Dijo para romper el silencio.

-Adios-Dijo Remus sin bajar la intensidad de su mirada. Hermione sintió que podía respirar tranquila y sin querer arrojarse a los labios del castaño. Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tu y yo ya hablaremos-Dijo Hermione.

-Cuando quieras, peque-

o0o0o0o

Llegó a esa puerta que últimamente tanto frecuentaba, llamó al timbre esperando a que le abriesen la puerta.

-¡Hola!¡Qué sorpresa!¡Estas guapísima!-Dijo Blaise al verla.

-Gracias, tu estas...quiero decir...tu toalla esta...en el su-suelo-Dijo Hermione al ver al chico completamente desnuno y con gotitas de agua callendo desde su pelo. Blaise sonrió al ver la lucha interna que ella estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Y eso te disgusta?-Dijo en un susurro en su oido. Se separó y la vio con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Por tu gesto parece que no-La besó, a Hermione le importó muy poco que su vestido se mojara, que él introdujera sus dedos en sus preciosos rizos o que él vecino hubiera empezado a gritar por verlos así en el umbral de la puerta.

-Bl-blaise-Dijo ella con la respiración agitada.-Yo ve-venía a ha-hablar contigo-

-Dime-

-Ponte la toalla, por favor-Él se agacho elegantemente a por ella y se la puso muy lentamente.-Gr-gracias-

-Bueno, ahora dime-Dijo abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

-Verás...no quiero que pienses mal de mi...pero no he sidodeltodosinceracontigo, antesdeconocertehabíaunchicoyahoraharegresadoyestoyconfundida-Dijo de un tirón.

-¿Pero crees que tengo posibilidades?-

-¿Me has entendido?-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Cada palabra-Dijo girándola en el abrazo.-Solo me importa que me dejes intentarlo y que si al final no pudiera ser, seamos amigos-Hermione le abrazó.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?-Blaise sonrió.

-No lo soy-Dijo. Esta vez, Hermione le besó y de nuevo la toalla cayó al suelo.-Ahora que lo pienso...me debes algo...-Dijo acariciando la pierna derecha por debajo del vestido.

-¡Blaise! Llegaremos tarde...-

-¡Qué esperen!-Dijo besando su cuello.

-Pe-pero-Dijo ella, pero se quedó sin palabras al notar que Blaise hablaba en serio, que ya estaba bastante contento.

-Hermione-Dijo mirándola intensamente.-Si vas a decir...-No pudo continuar, ella le había pegado contra la pared y le besaba apasionadamente mientras su vestido caía al suelo.

-Creo que este conjunto también le gustaría mucho a Draco-

-¿A Draco?-

-A mi me encanta-Hermione sonrió.

-Tonto-Dijo para volverle a besarle.

o0o0o0o

-Llegais tarde-Dijo Draco.

-Pero por esa sonrisa, creo que os lo habeis pasado muy bien-Añadió Luna.

-¡Luna!-Dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

-Por lo que veo no somos los únicos que llegan tarde...-Dijo viendo como entraban al restaurante Astoria y Harry.

-Y nosotros creyendo que erais unos mojigatos-Dijo Pansy.

-Hola a vosotros también-Dijo Astoria.

-Si, si, ahora hola, pero a saber lo que decías hace unos momentos-Dijo Theo. Tras eso, todos se rieron.

-Por cierto, Hermione, ¿qué conjunto llevas hoy?-

-¡Draco Malfoy, no te pases de listo!-Dijo ella.

-¡Qué recatado hoy! Pero entiende que para mi fue toda una sorpresa, casi igualable a que Harry y Astoria estén juntos...no te ofendas, Potter, pero yo creia que estabas con Weasley-

-Ya, yo también lo creia-Dijo Harry.

-Pues que bien que ya no lo creas-Dijo Astoria. Silencio tenso.

-Si, a mi me pasó lo mismo con Luna, fue una suerte que Weasley le rompiera el corazón-Añadió Theo.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a Grimmauld Place cansada, su nuevo ritmo de vida estaba empezando a quitarle horas de sueño y si eso se le añadía que con Blaise quemaba muchas calorías...entró en el salón, no había nadie...subió pisó por piso hasta ver luz en la biblioteca.

-Oh, no quiería molestar-Dijo al entrar en ella y ver a Remus leyendo y escuchando música.

-Tu nunca lo haces, deberías saberlo-Ella se sonrojó.

-No veía a nadie y por un momento me asusté, creí que había pasado algo.-

-Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta...lo siento-Esas palabras fueron un detonante para los recuerdos de Hermione.

-Re-remus-Dijo ella algo nerviosa-Sobre lo que me dijiste esta mañana...-

-¿Si?-Dijo él levantándose.

-Cla-claro que te perdono, eso pasó hace ya tiempo, sería absurdo que no lo hicera...-Dejó de hablar al verle tan cerca.

-Hermione-Dijo él atreviéndose a ir un poco más allá y acariciándole la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos como acto reflejo.-Gracias-Tras eso la besó. Era su segundo beso tras su regresó, esta vez mucho más pasional, no tan inocente como el primero.

-Re-remus, esto no está bien-Dijo ella cuando se separaron para respirar.

-¿Por qué no?-Contestó él.

-Pues, pues porque tu, yo, en fin...-

-Dime porque no, creo que tu has disfrutado del beso igual que yo, se que quizás tengo que ganarme de nuevo la confianza que perdí hace tres años por mi cobardía, pero no me digas que no está bien, por favor. También se que ahora ha aparecido en tu vida Blaise, que no tengo derecho a decirte nada...pero permíteme luchar por lo que quiero-Dijo Remus decidido.

-¿L-lo que qu-quieres?-Dijo ella casi en shock.

-Si, Herms, lo que quiero porque yo te quie...-

-¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?-Esa era la voz de Ron. Para cuando Remus quiso reaccionar, Hermione ya no estaba allí, Remus hizo un movimiento con su varita y la música cesó.

-Remus, ¿y los demás?-Dijo Ron.

-Estarán al llegar-

-¿Sabes si Harry vendrá?-Preguntó.

-Ni idea, ¿por qué?-Dijo por preguntar, pues lo que él quería era seguir con la conversación que él había roto.

-Esta aquí Ginny-Dijo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**C****hoconinia**: quieres mas?jaja, bueno pues tras la espera aquí traigo un poquito mas. Besos!

**Kambrin Potter**: sii, Remsypooh fue más que un capullo!La verdad es que si tuviesemos profes como Remus todo seria más facil, ¿quien no querria ir a clase?jajaja. Draco y el conjunto de ropa interior...ya sabes que la mente de este rubio es un poco...como decirlo?su mente necesita una censura, jajaja. Theo y Luna me parecen super monos y por último, respecto a tus formas de suicidarte...¡me encantan!no lo hagas, no utilices las galletas maría para cortarte las venas y por favor no saltes de la casita de muñecas, no podría soportarlo!Besos!!

**RociRadcliffe**: como va ese tick nervioso?espero que mejor!Si, le dejo una simple y triste nota con dos simples y tristes palabras: lo siento.Besos!

**Mira Black-Lupin**: siii, Hermione le hará sufrir un poquitoooo, ¿pero no crees que se lo merece?Besos!

**Abi MalfoyPotter Black**: BIENVENIDA!! Me alegra mucho que te hayas pasado por la historia y hayas dejado un rr, GRACIAS!!Lo de que te quedes con Remus?Hay una larga cola esperando que Hermione le de calabazas...en la que la primera soy yo, jajaja. Pero como siempre dicen, Hermione es una bruja muy lista...No se porque pero la pareja Ginny&Harry no me termina de convencer, por eso apareció Astoria. Y a Sirius claro que aparecerá alguien que robe su corazón! (A mi no me importaria nada ser la afortunada...)Besos!!

**Amaia:** a mi tampoco me gusta Ginny! Claro que fue muy malo dejándole una simple nota...Besos!

**AfRi PoTter**: si, a mi también me cae mal. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic!!Besos!

**Eniid Cullen**: eeiiss, cuanto tiempo!Jaja, a tu te quedas con Remus, que hará Herms?(música de misterio)Gracias por pasarte, besos!

_**Bueno, solo decir que muchas gracias por seguir aquí, por dejar un review, (me encantan los reviews, doy saltitos de alegría cuando leo uno!), por esperar a que actualice, con respecto a esto último, os pido perdón por el retraso pero es que no he podido escribir antes...Muchos besitos, os quiero!**_

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	6. Alexandra Zabinni

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**6-****Alexandra Zabinni:**

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place sin ser consciente de lo que se le avecinaba.

-Hola-Dijo al entrar por la puerta.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione-¡Astoria!-Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó ella.

-Bueno...todo depende de como se mire...-Silencio.-¿Vais a salir?-Dijo intentando evitar que entraran en el comedor.

-Si, me va a ayudar con la mudanza-

-¿Harry?-Dijo Ron.-Pasa, pasa-Dijo empujándole al comedor.-¿Y tu todavía estas aqui?-Dijo dirigiéndose a Astoria.

-Ronald...-Dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

-Tu-Dijo Harry al ver a Ginny.

-Harry, ¿qué tal?-Dijo Ginny con una cara de niña buena.-¿Quién coño es esa?-Dijo al ver a Astoria.

-Ella es Astoria, no es esa-Dijo Harry.-Sirius, no creo que venga a cenar, voy a casa de Astoria, estaremos con la mudanza. Adios-Tras eso, cogió la mano de Astoria y salió de la casa.

-Harry...-No sabía muy bien como empezar-

-Dime-Dijo él.

-Supongo que Ronald no tiene más hermanas, ¿era ella, verdad?-Dijo ella.

-Astoria-Ella evitaba mirarle.-Astoria mírame, por favor-Ella obedeció.-Si, ella es Ginny.Pero eso ya es agua pasada, quizás esto esté pasando muy rápido, pero ella ya no es más que la hermana de Ron, ¿entendido?-

-¡Claro!-Dijo ella sonriendo.

o0o0o0o

El silencio reinó durante un buen rato en Grimmauld Place. Ginny se negaba a irse sin hablar con Harry. Remus miraba a Hermione constantemente. Sirius miraba al fuego y Ron a su hermana.

-Teneis que ayudarme-Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Perdona?-Dijo Sirius.

-Tengo que recuperarlo, estoy muy arrepentida...-

-JA-Dijo Hermione-Eso te lo crees tú, lo que a ti te pasa es que Cedric se ha decidido por Cho y esta preciosa foto en _Corazón de Bruja_ ha hecho que quieras una segunda oportunidad.-En la foto aparecían Cedric y Cho cogidos por la cintura y luego sonriendo mientras ella mostraba un anillo de compromiso.

-Me lo dices tú, la que es incapaz de retener a un chico a su lado. Te escusabas diciendo que eran ellos los que les espantaban, pero mira, preguntemos a Remus por qué se fue, o a Oliver, o a ese otro...no se que juzgas cuando tu vida amorosa se reduce a cero y medio. Quizás el problema sea que te crees superior a todo el mundo.-Dijo Ginny. Hermione cerró y abrió la boca varias veces para contestar.

-No tengo porque aguantar esto-Dijo para salir dando un gran portazo.

o0o0o0o

De nuevo estaba allí, frente a esa puerta de madera. Llamó al timbre, no tuvo que esperar mucho, él estaba allí, rodeándola con su abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó mientras Hermione soltaba un mar de lágrimas.-Hermione-Dijo abrazándola más fuerte. Después la condujo hasta el sillón donde la cogió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ho-hola-Dijo una chica.

-Oh-Dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas-Ven-vengo en un mal momento, lo ss-siento-Se levantó rompiendo el abrazo y volvió a sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Xandra, no sabía que venias-Dijo sorprendido Blaise-Ella es Hermione-Añadió-No es el mejor momento, para conoceros pero...-

-La famosa Hermione-Dijo Xandra-¡Encantada!-

-¿Fa-famosa?-Dijo ella todavía a medio camino entre el sillón y la puerta.

-Mi hermano no para de hablarme de ti, asíque decidí venir a verle y de paso conocerte, aunque creo que no llegué en un buen momento-Dijo la chica apenada.-Me voy de compras, luego si eso te veo- Tras eso se fue. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente, absorta.

-Herms-Dijo el volviendo a abrazarla.-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Cr-crees que asusto a los hombres?-Preguntó evitando su mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo sorprendido.-¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería? Asuatar a los hombres, dice.-Hermione le miró fijamente-Eso, asústalos y así sólo quedaré yo y no tendré que pelearme con nadie.-Dijo él sonriendo. Después Hermione se limpió las lágrimas-Así mucho mejor-

-Gracias-Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo para el chico.-Blaise, ¿tu hermana está un poco loca, no?-

-Un poco-Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hermione pronto se había olvidado de las palabras de Ginny. Blaise tuvo que esforzarse un poco, pero al final consiguió que ella sonriera y después riera. Volvió a dar a esos ojos color miel su brillo a base de cuidados y mimos. Se tumbaron en el sillón, abrazados y en poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Dijo Alexandra. En ese momento ambos se despertaron.-Creo que siempre llego en el momento menos oportuno...-Dijo soltando las bosas de sus compras.-Ha sido agotador, pero es que había unas cosas tan monas...-Dijo sentándose en frente de ellos, que contrastaban con la energía de la chica.-Os compré unas cosas-Dijo buscando entre las bolsas.-Tienen que estar por aquí...en alguna parte-Blaise y Harmione la miraron divertidos.-¡Aqui!-Dijo cogiendo dos bolsas.

-La verdad me tomé la libertad-Dijo mirando a Hermione-Pero es que es ideal, en cuanto lo vi, me dije, quedaría perfecto con sus ojos, asique lo compré, espero que te guste, además seguro que lo usas...-Dijo para finalmente tenderle la bolsa. Hermione miró en su interior con algo de miedo. Sacó un vestido largo, de tirantes con un estampado en tonos rosas, malvas y verdes.-¿No crees que es ideal para ella, hermanito?-Dijo emocionada.

-Muchas gracias, es precioso-

-De nada, anda pruébatelo-Dijo Alexandra. Hermione obedeció. Apareció con el puesto. A Blaise casi le da algo, Xandra estaba muy contenta, había acertado a la perfección.-Ideal-

-¡Gracias de nuevo!-Dijo ella.

-Nada, nada. Ahora lo tuyo-Dijo mirando a su hermano que seguía embobado.-A ver si así me haces una visita.-Blaise sacó un bañador estilo surfero en tonos verdes.

-Gracias, Xandra-Dijo agradecido. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como quitando importancia.

-Yo os enseñaría lo mío, pero primero debo ordenarlo.-Por cierto Hermione, vi unos zapatos que quedarían ideales, pero como no sabía tu número...pero un día de estos ¡nos vamos de compras!-Dijo abrazándola.

-Vale-Dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-¿Me llevarás a cenar a algún sitio?-Dijo a su hermano.-Una cena los tres juntos, bueno también podias llamar a Pansy que hace siglos que no la veo-Blaise sonrió-Y a Astoria, una super cena ¡todos juntos! ¿Theo sigue soltero?-Preguntó guiñando un ojo.

-Siento partirte el corazón, pero encontró a la chica perfecta para él-Dijo Blaise.

-¡Oh!, vaya...¡tendré que encontrar yo a mi chico perfecto! Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos-Dijo mientras arrastraba las bolsas a su habitación.

-Es un terremoto-Dijo Hermione sorprendida por la energía de la chica.

-No lo sabes tu bien-Dijo mirándola.-Este vestido te hace irresistible-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si, lo creo fielmente-Dijo para después besarla.-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-

-No se-Dijo Hermione.

-La super cena la dejamos para otro dia-Dijo Blaise.

-Pero tu hermana...-Interrupción.

-Nada de peros, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por Londres-Propuso.-Xandra, mejor la cena la dejamos para otro día. Hoy te llevo al centro de Londres-Dijo Blaise.

-Esta bien, ya casi estoy-Blaise suspiró.

-Eso significa media hora mínimo-Dijo el chico. Hermione rio.

o0o0o0o

Harry se quedó impresionado del apartamento de Astoria, pero se impresionó más aun cuando vio que se empezaba a llenar de cajas y cajas.

-¡No es posible que te hayas traido todo esto!-Dijo cuando metieron la última caja.

-Claro que lo es, Harry-Dijo ella divertida.

-Si, técnicamente lo es, pero...¿qué traes aquí?-

-La mayoria de las cajas son ropa, zapatos y luego tambien hay platos, vasos, una cama, los sillones, la televisión, la minicadena, los cd's...esas cosas-Dijo ella.

-¿Los sillones?-Dijo él sorprendido.

-Soy una bruja, Harry-Dijo más divertida aún.

-Cierto-Dijo al ver los sillones reducidos a los de una casita de muñecas.

-Lo que me queda es comprar algunas cosas, ¿te apetece?-Dijo Astoria mientras con movimientos de su varita iba organizando todo.

-¿Co-compras?-Dijo algo horrorizado recordando sus tardes de compras con Ginny.

-Si, ya se que los hombres le teneis fobia, pero son divertidas-Dijo ella acercándose para besarlo.

-Eso es chantaje-Dijo Harry.

-Si-Dijo ella para volver a besarle.

-Muy efectivo, he de decir-Dijo para luego besarla.

o0o0o0o

-Lobito, estas muy callado-Dijo Sirius cansado de la actitud de su amigo.

-No hay mucho que decir-Dijo Remus.

-Ya, claro, y ese brillo en tus ojos...-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué brillo? Deja de decir tonterías.-Dijo Remus.

_Ding dooong_

-Iré yo-Dijo Sirius.-¡Prima, qué sorpresa!-

-Hola primito, te traigo unos informes-Dijo Tonks.

-Pasa, pasa-Dijo Sirius.

-¡Anda, hola!-Dijo Tonks al ver a Remus.

-Ninfadora, ¿qué tal?-

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llameis Ninfadora!-Dijo ella molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Dijo Remus-Tonks, ¿qué tal?-

-Eso esta cien mil veces mejor. Muy bien y por lo que veo tu también.¿Y ese brillo en los ojos?

-¡Esto es una conspiración!-Dijo Remus.

-Lo que tu digas-Dijo Tonks sin entenderle muy bien-Bueno aquí te dejo esto, que me voy a un concierto-Dijo emocionada.-¿Os venis?-Dijo ella.

-Remus estará encantado de acompañarte-Decia mientras los empujaba a la salida- hace siglos que no va a uno-Dijo Sirius.-Así, a lo mejor, te cuenta el porqué del brillo. Pasarlo bien-Dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta en las narices. La abrió momentáneamente, cogió los informes y volvió a cerrarla con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Y lobito, la puerta no se abrirá hasta las doce, asíque ve al concierto-Dijo abriendola de nuevo. Remus pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

-Bueno, pues al concierto-Dijo Tonks cogiéndole la mano y desapareciéndose con él. Remus que no esperaba aquello, estuvo a punto de soltarla la mano, pero al ver que desaparecían la apretó con más fuerza.

-Por un momento creí que te ibas a soltar-Dijo ella gritando cuando llegaron al local.

-Yo también lo creia-Dijo Remus mirando algo asustado el _ruido _que salía del sitio.

-Son un grupo muggle, pero están muy chulos-Remus miraba el reloj cada poco para ver si las doce estaban más cerca. A su lado, Tonks saltaba y gritaba. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos. Remus la miró detenidamente durante un buen rato. El concierto hizo un descanso y Remus aprovechó para salir de allí. Tonks le siguió.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-Dijo ella todavía con esa aparariencia.

-Mmm...-Comenzó Remus.

-Mejor no digas nada.-Dijo ella sonriendo-Anda, vamos a comer algo.-Dijo cogiéndole otra vez de la mano.

o0o0o0o

-Mi hermano es un enamorado de Londres, pero no lo termino de entender-Dijo Xandra.

-Tu lo eres de Florencia, de Venecia, de Roma...de Italia-Dijo Blaise.

-Lo raro es que le gusta ¡el clima!-Dijo Xandra de nuevo. Hermione no había parado de reirse en todo el tiempo que llevaba con los hermanos.

-Ahhhh-Dijo de pronto Xandra-¡Me encantan!-Dijo pegada a un escaparate mirando unos zapatos. Blaise y Hermione se acercaron.-Mañana tengo que venir a verlos-

-No tienes remedio-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

o0o0o0o

La vida podría decirse que está llena de casualidades, o quizás no. Esa noche tanto Sirius como Ron salieron. Ron estaba decidido a pasar otra noche de "caceria", mientras que Sirius solo quería relajarse un poco, disfrutar de un paseo por Londres por todos aquellos que le negó Azkaban.

Ron entró a un pub que frecuentaba casi todos los jueves. Rápidamente localizó a la presa ideal. Era una chica de unos 20 años, morena y que a los ojos del chico era muy guapa. Observó su movimientos, veía que estaba acompañada de una pareja. Uno de los miembros de la pareja salió a hablar por el movil, era la ocasión perfecta. Empezó a caminar hacia ella cuando algo le detuvo. La chica que habia salido a hablar por teléfono entraba, acompañada ni más ni menos que de Sirius. Se fijó por primera vez en ella. Sorpresa nuevamente era Hermione. Retrocedió los pasos dados, pero algo dentro de él le impulsó a andarlos de nuevo hasta situarse tras una columna que le permitía ver sin ser visto y oir sin ser oído..

-Mirad a quien me he encontrado-Dijo Hermione.-Oh, tu no le conoces-Dijo mirando a Alexandra.

-Sirius, ella es Xandra, bueno Alexandra, la hermana de Blaise-Sirius se acercó para darle un par de besos.

-¡Encantada!-Dijo ella con la alegría que la caracterizaba.-¿Y de qué os conoceis?-

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Hermione.

-Que bien podría resumirse en que soy el padrino de Harry y me ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora vivimos todos juntos, ¿te parece, peque?-Dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez.

-Buen resumen-Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, pero seguro que la historia real es muy interesante-Dijo Xandra. Y así comenzaron a relatar, tanto Sirius, como Hermione lo ocurrido desde tercer año en Hogwarts. Los hermanos Zabinni no podían estar más asombrados. Xandra pronto quedó rendida a los encantos de Sirius.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?-Le dijo Xandra. Hermione aceptó.

-Nunca entenderé lo de ir de dos en dos al baño-Dijo Sirius.

-Yo tampoco-Añadió Blaise. La realidad era que tras pasar esa velada juntos, Sirius comprendió que Remus lo iba a tener muy difícil. El chico estaba muy cerca de estar locamente enamorado de Hermione, si no lo estaba ya. A Hermione la veía muy bien en su compañia, por primera vez no estaba la alargada sombra de Remus eclipsando al otro...

Ron por su parte se cansó de estar medio escondido. Decidió que ya tendría otra oportunidad. Divisó una chica que por esa noche sería perfecta y atacó. De momento Alexandra estaba olvidada.

o0o0o0o

-¿Vives con él?-Decía Xandra.

-Si, desde que salimos de Hogwarts.-

-¿Y qué narices haces con mi hermano? Ese hombre es perfecto. ¿Le has visto los ojos? ¿Y qué me dices de las manos? Por no decir del cuerpo. Pero cuando habla, se le ve un cierto aura de tristeza que me encanta.-Decia mientras se miraba en el espejo.-¿De qué te ries?-

-Acabas de ser atrapada por el efecto merodeador-

-¿Efecto qué? La verdad me da igual, pero ese hombre me encanta-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

o0o0o0o

-Ya creíamos que os habian secuestrado.-Bromeó Sirius.

-Casi, fue horrible, una batalla campal-Continuó la broma Hermione.

-Y ni siquiera os habeis despeinado, asombroso-Añadió Sirius.

-Idiota-Risas.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estais aquí, me despido, mañana debo ir al ministerio a primera hora-Dijo Sirius. Se levantó elegantemente, se despidió de todos, insistió en pagar lo consumido y Hermione le insistió en que mañana madrugaba.

-Si tanto insistes en invitarnos, organiza tu otro encuentro-Dijo Hermione.

-Eso está hecho, cuando podais se lo decis a Hermione y ella me lo dice a mi-Dijo el animago. Xandra estaba pletótica. Debía agradecerle infinitamente a Hermione ese encuentro.

-Pues mira, mañana estaría bien-Dijo Blaise.

-Pues mañana nos vemos-Sirius salió del pub con la clara idea de mantener una conversación con Hermione. Le había engatusado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo. Quiero pedir mil disculpas por todo este tiempo de ausencia. Espero que ahora que tengo más tiempo (teóricamente) pueda actualizar más pronto. **_

RociRadcliffe: jaja, creo que solo Hermione tiene la suerte de ser recibida en toalla, jaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos!

Kambrin Potter: jaja, menudos son los Slytherins, claro que esa conversación tuvo que ver. Espero que leas esto y no te hayas tirado de la ventana de la casita de muñecas para suicidarte tras tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que la mayoria de las preguntas que me hiciste se hayan resuelto si no, yo te las respondo en el próximo capítulo. Besos!

Diony Black Potter: BIENVENIDA!! Como ves lo pude continuar aunque precisamente pronto...no fue. Besos!

Mira Black-Lupin: jaja, me parece que la penitencia de Remus todavía va a ser mayor. Además hay que añadirle le presencia inesperada de Tonks...Besos!

Sami-Marauder girl: BIENVENIDA!!jaja, si Ron tiene que ser tan inoportuno y Ginny tan...

Lo de Remus, algo difícil, hay una larga lista de espera. Besos!

Eniid Cullen: jaja, Ron y la inoprotunidad van casi unidos. Besos!

Amaia: lo tiene todo, las atenciones de tres grandes hombres: Blaise, Remus y Sirius. Desde luego ella no se queja, jaja. Besos!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	7. De mal en peor

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**6-****De mal en peor:**

En el pub, Hermione, Xandra y Blaise siguieron hablando un buen rato. Xandra empezó a bostezar y decidieron irse.

-Me ha encantado la cena-Dijo Xandra.

-No, lo que te ha encantado es otra cosa-Dijo Blaise.

-¡Blaise!-Dijeron Hermione y Xandra a la vez. El chico empezó a silbar.

Llegaron al apartamento de Blaise, Xandra ya iba arrastrando los pies. Dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y a Hermione y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Te quedarás?-Dijo poniendo ojitos de pena.

-Blaise...-Hermione se removió incómoda.

-Solo a dormir, prometo ser bueno-Dijo acercándola a él.

-Es que...-Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Esa carita de pena estaba haciendo su efecto. O puede que las ganas locas que tenía de volver a dormir con él también hicieran su efecto.

-¿Es que?-Dijo Blaise besando su cuello. Hermione suspiró.

-Cr-crei que ha-habias dichooo que se-serias bueno-Dijo intentando no suspirar.

-¿Y no lo soy?-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara e irresistible.

-Demasiado-Dijo Hermione besándole.

-¿Interpreto esto como un si?-Dijo él sin perder su sonrisa y jugando con el pelo de la chica.

-Eres un manipulador-Dijo Hermione. Blaise se empezó a reir mientras andaba hacia el interior de la casa. Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta, entre beso y beso, ya estaba en su habitación, con la respiración alterada y Blaise con la camisa a medio abrir.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Blaise al ver que ella paraba en seco.

-Tu hermana-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Dijo en un susurro en la oreja, para después morder el lóbulo.

-Es-esta aquí-Dijo Hermione intentando mantenerse fría.

-Existen hechizos-Fue bajando los mordiscos al cuello.-Uno de ellos silenciador-Beso en la nariz, luego se alejó.-Ven- Dijo cuando abrió los ojos, palmeando el sitio que quedaba en la cama.

-Ah, no-Dijo Hermione tumbándose encima de él.

-¿No?-Dijo él.

-Tienes que terminar lo que has empezado-Dijo Hermione besándo el cuello del chico.

-Pp-pero esta Xan-xandra-Dijo él intentando poner su escusa y resistirse a las caricias.

-Existen hechizos-Ambos sonrieron.

o0o0o0o

Remus llegó a Grimmauld Place a las tres de la madrugada. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. Llegó a su habitación y sin cambiarse de ropa, se tiró a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron empezó a despedir a la conquista de esa noche y la chica empezó a reirse escandalosamente, sintió ganas de matarle.

Sirius no se quedaba atrás. Cuando la chica se fue, gritó una serie de insultos. No era para menos, eran las siete de la mañana...

Tras varios intentos de volvera dormirse, por parte de ambos merodeadores, se levantaron.

-Buenos días-Dijo Remus al entrar en la cocina.

-Yo solo diria días-Dijo Sirius.-Hoy te dejo hacer el café.-

-Que amable-Contestó el castaño.-Bueno, ¿y ayer qué?-

-Cené con Hermione y me ha engatusado, tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos con ella.-Dijo el moreno medio dormido.

-¿Cómo que te engatusó?¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?-Dijo Remus nervioso.

-Nada, no seas paranoico, no me referia a eso-Dijo Sirius apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.-¿Dónde está el café?-

-Ya voy-Dijo más tranquilo.-Me asustaste-

-Eso, ponte las pilas, que te va a hacer falta-

-No estas de buen humor, captado-Dijo algo dolido Remus. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

o0o0o0o

Xandra estaba desayunando, tenía cuatro cosas que decirles. Si eso quedaba claro, no había problema, sino...que le avisaran y punto ella desaparecería en ese momento. Por el momento, no parecían muy dispuestos a salir de la habitación...

Precisamente, en la habitación Hermione se despertaba por un escalofrío. Alargó la mano hasta palpar la manta y se la echó por encima, acomodándose en el pecho de Blaise.

-¿Tienes frío?-Dijo él.

-Ya no-Contestó.

-Lástima, yo que pensaba hacerte entrar en calor...-Dijo abrazándola.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-Dijo sonriendo. Hermione no pudo resistirse y sonrió también.

-Me voy a la ducha-Dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Eso es una invitación?-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Blaise...-Pero no pudo decir mucho más, ambos se encontraban bajo el agua.

-Me vuelves loco-Dijo él antes de besarla.

Salieron de la habitación sonrientes, sin apartar la vista del otro.

-Con vosotros dos quería hablar yo-Dijo bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo.-Por si no lo sabeis existen hechizos-Ambos sonrieron al recordar a que habian llevado esas palabras la noche anterior-silenciadores. No pensaba que os cogieras de la manita y punto pero lo de ayer...por favor, ¡menuda noche! Así teneis esa carita de idiotas. Exijo una recompensa para quitarme este trauma.- Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, Blaise algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué te parece una cena a solas con Sirius?-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Perfecto!-Contestó Xandra abrazándola.-Por cierto esa camisa te queda divina, es el modelito ideal tras anoche, ¡que clase!-Dijo haciendo que enrojeciera de nuevo.-Definitivamente, hermanito, esta es tu mujer perfecta, guapa, inteligente, con clase para vestir, ¡es mi cuñada perfecta!-Hermione no sabía donde meterse.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso-Los tres rieron.

-Me voy a por los zapatos, ¿quereis algo?-Ambos negaron y se sirvieron café.-No olvideis mi cena-

o0o0o0o

Sirius volvió del Ministerio de mejor humor. Remus estaba en el salón, leyendo.

-Moony-Dijo al entrar.

-Pareces más contento-Dijo observándole.

-Puede ser-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó curioso.

-Ayer conocí a alguien-Dijo sentándose.-Hoy cenaré con ella, bueno ella y la parejita perfecta, pero estará ella.-

-¡Padfoot!-Dijo Remus sorprendido.

-¿No ha venido Hermione?-Preguntó inocente.

-No-El gesto del castaño se endureció.

-Pues ya podría estar aquí, tengo que comentarle unas cositas-

-Cenaste con Zabinni, ¿no?-Dijo.

-Si-

-¿Por eso me dijiste lo de las pilas?-Dijo de nuevo.

-Vamos, Moony, necesitaba un café-Intentó mejorar las cosas.-Además puedes usar el factor celos-

-¡No!-Dijo indignado.

-Mi prima estaría más que dispuesta-Dijo Sirius.

-No, me niego-Repitió.

-Voy a ser sincero, Moony. Durante tus años de ausencia, espantamos unos cuantos chicos, pero realmente, tu solito lo hacias, siempre estaba tu sombra, ninguno brillaba ante los ojos de Hermione, porque estabas tu. Ayer, esa sombre no estaba. No digo que te rindas, tienes que empezar de cero y Blaise te lleva algo de ventaja. Tonks es perfecta para dar celos y si Hermione se decidiera por el chico, creo que Tonks es una buena opción.-

-¿Me dices que use a tu prima? ¿Y qué pasa si me elige a mi? ¿Qué le digo a Tonks?-Dijo algo enfadado.

-La verdad-

-Me odiará, es capaz de lanzarme alguna maldición-

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó divertido.

-No-

-Parecía...-Siguió picándole.

-He dicho que no-

-Bueno, lo que sea, esta noche invita a mi primita a cenar, a dar un paseo o a lo que sea, pero fuera de aquí, esta noche la casa es mía-

-Creia que siempre lo era.-Dijo Remus divertido.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-Dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-Moony...-No pudo terminar, la voz de Hermione cortó la conversación.

-¡Hermione!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Wow, que recibimiento-Dijo ella.-Esta noche tenemos una cena-Dijo mirando a Sirius.

-De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo-

-Nada, hay una cena y punto-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno en el fondo me viene bien, me iba a quedar otra vez solo, como ayer...-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Solo?-Remus quería huir de allí.

-¿No te has enterado?-Dijo Sirius fingiendo sorpresa.-Harry y Astoria no aparecieron, Moony salió con Tonks y no se a que hora llegaría y Ron...bueno Ron en su tónica.-Hermione tensó la mandíbula un momento al oir la salida de Remus-Y hoy todos repiten, asique es una suerte que me engatusaras para una cena, ahora que lo pienso.-

-Me alegro, a las nueve vendremos-Dijo obligándose a sonreir.-Hoy no como aquí y Harry tampoco-Informó. Cuando Remus se aseguró que estaba en su habitación, puso un hechizo silenciador al salón.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?! NO ME HAS AYUDADO, LA HAS JODIDO COMPLETAMENTE-

-¿Por qué? Si se ha puesto celosa-Dijo sin más.

-Nos besamos-Dijo Remus más calmado.

-Ya lo se, en esta misma habitación, ya me lo has contado, Moony-Dijo cansinamente Sirius.

-No, nos volvimos a besar-Dijo.

-¡El brillo!-Dijo dándose en la frente con la mano.

-Y ahora vas tu y le dices que salgo con Tonks, gracias amigo-

-Podías haberlo dicho antes, es que te vi muy mal en esta lucha, sinceramente.-Se disculpó.

-Gracias, iré a hablar con ella-

-Toma medidas drásticas-Aconsejó Sirius.

o0o0o0o

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Remus abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación.

-Claro-Dijo seria.

-Creo que te debo una explicación-Empezó Remus.

-¿Una explicación? Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, Remus-Dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Lo que quiera?-Sin pensarlo y siguiendo el consejo de Sirius, tomó medidas drásticas. La giró y la besó, Hermione estaba atrapada entre la pared y Remus que cada vez hacia el beso más pasional.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Dijo.

-Lo que quiero-Tras eso atacó su cuello mientras que su mano se colaba entre la ropa. No podía pensar, ese era el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione. Remus se aprovechó de ello. La alzó obligándola a enrollar las piernas en su cadera y empezó con un sutil movimiento de fricción. Una bombilla se encendió en su mente, mejor dicho una imagen. Blaise.

-Pp-para-Dijo Hermione.

-Ambos sabemos que no es lo que quieres-Dijo él.

-Para Remus-Dijo más firmemente. Él obedeció.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ofendido.

-No quiero que se repita-Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-Hermione terminó de meter unas cosas en el bolso que estaba cambiando.

-Porque entonces tu tendrás lo que quieres y volverás a irte o a fijarte en otras mujeres. No cometeré el mismo error. Si quieres sexo, busca a otra-Abrió la puerta con elegancia y se fue dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Kambrin Potter:** No, sigo pidiendote que no te suicides con el coche de control remoto, no lo soportaria. ¿Y que te dice tu loquero? Alguna mejoria?jajaja. Sobre tu proposición, la meditaré con la almohada...Besos!!

**Drehn:** BIENVENIDA!!jaja, me alegra mucho que te gusten los personajes, siempre es agradable que con los cambios que les hago gusten, ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos!

**Diony Black Potter:** jaja, ¿te gustó Alexandra? ¡Que alegría! Dude en introducir un personaje de mi propia invención o no en el fic, pero viendo que gusta, me alegro haberlo hecho. Besos!

**Mira Black-Lupin:** intenté apiadarme, se que he sido muy mala y he tardado mucho en actualizar, pido mil perdones!! Sobre el encuentro Tonks- Remus y Hermione-Blaise-Alexandra, lo pensé pero decidí retrasarlo. Besos!

**Sami-Marauder girl:** creo que estoy perjudicando seriamente la imagen de Ginny, pero esq...

Me alegra que te guste Alexandra, no fue fácil crearla. Besos!

**Sabrinablack1990:** jaja, parecen que las cosas buelen a la normalidad, rr y msn a la vez, jaja. Si, la realidad es que Remus lo va a tener dificil, no vamos a mentir. Besos!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	8. Encuentro

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**8-****Encuentro:**

-Porque entonces tu tendrás lo que quieres y volverás a irte o a fijarte en otras mujeres. No cometeré el mismo error. Si quieres sexo, busca a otra-Abrió la puerta con elegancia y se fue dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca. En ese mismo momento, Hermione tomó una decisión: NADA DE SEXO. Con esa fuerte decisión, salío de Grimmauld Place. Iba a buscar a los hermanos Zabinni para la cena, realmente, sólo Xandra cenaría con Sirius porque Blaise y ella tenían planes.

_Ding Dooong. _

Blaise abrió la puerta con gesto cansado.

-¡Por fin! Ayuda-Dijo empujándola a la habitación de Xandra.

-¿Pero qué...?-Al ver a Xandra comprendió a Blaise, ella misma quería huir.

-¡Hermione! ¿Tu qué crees? ¿Este vestido o este otro?-Dijo mientras le enseñaba dos modelos de entre la pila de ropa.

-Xa-xandra-Dijo aturdida Hermione.

-Si, si, estoy en un momento. Solo un momento-Dijo mientras se metía en el baño.

-¡Creí que iba a volverme loco!-Dijo dándola un beso. La bombilla de Hermione se encendió. ¡NADA DE SEXO!

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-Dijo llevándole hasta el sillón.

-Dime-Dijo asustado. ¿Se ha decidido ya? ¿Por eso ha evitado un beso más profundo?

-He tomado una decisión-Dijo seria.

-¿Una decisión?-

-Creo que lo mejor será que hasta que no me aclare...-Blaise respiró. Si decía "hasta que no me aclare"... ¡tenía posibilidades!-no habrá nada de sexo-

-¿Nn-nada?-Dijo él.

-Vamos no es tan horrible-Dijo ella con un poco menos de seguridad en su decisión.

-¿Y desde cuando?-Dijo él.

-¿Desde hoy?-Perdiendo seguridad por momentos.

-N-no se si podré controlarme, Herms. ¿Cómo vienes así y me dices esto?-Dijo mirándola significativamente.- ¡Esa ropa es demasiado!-Hermione enrojeció.

-Solo son unos vaqueros, Blaise-El chico se aproximó a ella.

-Pues benditos vaqueros-¡NADA DE SEXO, NADA DE sexo, NADA de sexo, Nada de tonterías!

-Bl-blaise-Dijo ella entre beso y beso.

-Mañana por favor, hoy de despedida-Dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Tt-tu hermana-

-La llevamos y nos vamos de cena-

-¡Estoy lista!-Dijo triunfante. Realmente estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido negro por la rodilla. El pelo medio recogido, medio suelto. Informal.

-Creo que Sirius va a comerte esta noche-Dijo Hermione.

-Que coma, que coma-Dijo Xandra.

-Estoy presente-Dijo Blaise.

-Y yo estuve, oyendo cosas mucho peores, si me permites recordarte-

-Touché-

o0o0o0o

Sirius estaba algo nervioso. Había echado a todos de casa. Miraba una y otra vez que todo estuviera bien. Esperaba que llegaran de una vez.

Ding doong

Casi corrió a abrir la puerta, revisó que todo estuviera en orden y abrió.

-Hola Sirius-Dijo Hermione. Sirius estaba ausente. Miraba significativamente a Xandra.

-Bb-buenas noches-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirles pasar.

-¿Qué queréis tomar?-Dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al salón.- ¿Cerveza?-Todos asintieron.

-Te ayudaré-Dijo Sirius. Ambos salieron del salón.

-No se si irme-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Qué que?-Dijo Xandra.

-¿Has visto como te devoraba con la mirada?-Dijo enfurruñado.

-¡Blaise! Exactamente igual que tu a Hermione-Se defendió.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo quiero muchas más cosas de Hermione que sexo-

-Pues es mi problema, no el tuyo lo que él quiera-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. -Yo no he juzgado tus tácticas para enamorarla, siempre sexo, siempre acaba en sexo... ¡eres igual que Draco!-

-Ni me recuerdes tu relación con él-Las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

-¿Vosotros no os ibais?-Dijo Sirius.

-Ya, Sirius.-Dijo divertida-En pocos minutos os quedareis solitos-

-Eso espero...-

-Anda vamos-Dijo dándole un codazo.

o0o0o0o

Remus se odiaba. No podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía peor. No tenía ninguna excusa, no servía que faltaran tres días para la luna llena, que Hermione se hubiera ido en esa situación, ¡nada!, no tenía perdón.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Tonks.

-Tengo hambre-Dijo él. No podía decirle que se arrepentía de todo.

-¿Hambre?-Dijo ella juguetonamente mientras le besaba en el cuello.

-No ese tipo de hambre, Ninphadora-Dijo él.

-Te perdonaré que me llames así porque hace unos minutos...-Dijo subiendo las cejas.- ¿Puedo preguntar porque viniste así a mi casa? No es que no me haya gustado pero mi pobre camiseta...está destrozada-

-Ya ves, de vez en cuando me dan esos arrebatos-

-Eres muy gracioso-Remus alzó una ceja-Mira que justo en el momento vas y dices "hermoso"-Remus tragó en seco. También agradeció haber cambiado al final, si llega a soltar ese _Hermione_, sería hombre muerto.

-¿No vas a ofrecerme nada de comer?-Dijo él.

-Tendrás que invitarme a cenar. No tenga nada en la nevera-

o0o0o0o

Blaise invitó a cenar a Hermione a un italiano. Pensaba hacer el mismo la cena pero ella se negó diciendo que eran demasiadas molestias y le propuso que le llevara a un restaurante donde sirvieran lo que pensaba cocinar. Así que allí estaban, en la puerta esperando a que les tocara el turno para ser acomodados.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo una voz. Hermione se giró y casi se cae al suelo del impacto. ¡Tonks acompañada de Remus! Blaise lo notó y sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

-¡Ttto-tonks!-Dijo intentando disimular.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-Dijo cuando llegaron a su lado. Si la cara de Hermione había sido un poema hacía dos segundos la de Remus era un espejo en el que se reflejaba la culpa.- ¿Vais a cenar aquí?-Hermione asintió.-Bueno que tontería de pregunta, que ibais a hacer si no en la cola... ¡Podríamos cenar todos juntos!-Propuso.

-¡NO!-Dijeron a la vez Hermione y Remus.

-Quiero decir, no vamos a molestarles, Tonks-Dijo rápidamente Remus.

-Lo mismo digo-Argumento la castaña.

-Pero que molestia ni que ocho cuartos-Dijo Tonks, en ese momento llegó el encargado.-Mesa para cuatro-Hermione sintió como Blaise le apretaba la mano. Mientras seguían al encargado, Blaise le susurró.-Si quieres nos vamos-Ella negó con la cabeza. Era una prueba que tenía que superar, hacer frente a Remus con otras mujeres.

-Bueno...así que tu hermana ha enloquecido a mi primito, ¡tengo que felicitarla!-Blaise sonrió. No quitaba los ojos de encima de Hermione.

-¿Les tomo nota?-Dijo el camarero. Los cuatro eligieron sus platos, Blaise fue el encargado de elegir el vino.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Te acompaño!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Remus.

-No se que te pasa, estas de un rarito...que la acompaño al baño-Dijo Tonks.

-Mierda-Dijo Remus.

-¿Temes ser descubierto, Lupin?-Dijo Blaise cuando se quedaron a solas.

-Supongo que estarás deseándolo-Dijo mordazmente.

-Te equivocas, eso va a hundir a Hermione-Remus se quedó sin palabras.

o0o0o0o

En el baño Hermione estaba de los nervios, ¡no iba a poder derrumbarse con Tonks delante!

-Por fin un ratito a solas-Hermione se sorprendió. Por primera vez en la noche se fijo en ella. Estaba feliz.-No sabes lo que me ha pasado esta tarde-Dijo cogiendo sus manos.

-Dime-Dijo fingiendo entusiasmo.

-Resulta que estaba en casa, aburrida. Acababa de recibir una lechuza de Sirius diciendo que secuestrara a Remus si era necesario. Cuando suena el timbre y ¿adivina quien era? ¡Remus! Pero eso no es todo, según abro la puerta ¡me besa y a los pocos segundos me encuentro con que me está arrancando la camiseta!-Hermione tuvo que agacharse a por el bolso que se le había caído de las manos. -Si esa misma cara pondría yo si fueras tu quien me lo contaras... ¡el siempre pulcro y serio Lupin besándome así! Y que decirte, chica, fue alucinante. Lo único que es rarito, ¿cómo interpretas tú que al final dijera hermoso? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

-Si, creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo, un segundo-Dijo mientras iba a mirarse al espejo aguantando las lágrimas. Se sentía traicionada, no podía haberla hecho más caso. Menos mal que había parado a tiempo, solo buscaba sexo...-Ya está-Dijo.- ¿Qué me decías que dijo?

-¡Hermoso!, ¿te lo puedes creer?-Dijo riéndose.-Por cierto, me alegra que hayas perdonado a Zabinni, se portó fatal, pero está enamoradísimo de ti-Dijo Tonks.

-¿Perdonado?-Preguntó confusa.

-¿No era Zabinni el chico del colegio?-

-Ah, si, le he perdonado-Dijo sin resistir mucho más. Se iba a derrumbar, lo estaba viendo.-Mejor vamos, no sea que nos vengan a buscar...-Tonks se agarró a su brazo mientras salían.

o0o0o0o

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa, sintió como ambos la observaban.

-Hermione...-Comenzó Remus.

-No-Fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

-Tengo una mala noticia-Dijo Blaise.-Acaba de llamarme Draco, parece ser que Pansy está mal. Creo que sería buena idea que fuéramos, mejor tu como medimaga-Dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Todavía no lo es-Dijo Remus.-Además Malfoy sabe lo mismo que Hermione-

-Vamos-Dijo levantándose Hermione. Blaise la imitó.

-¿Os pasa algo a Hermione y a ti?-Dijo Tonks algo extrañada por lo fría que había sido la castaña con Remus.

-Creo que no fue buena idea volver-Dijo para sí mismo.

o0o0o0o

En el exterior del restaurante el silencio reinaba entre Blaise y Hermione.

-Herms...-Dijo incómodo. Por respuesta, Hermione desapareció. Blaise parpadeó varias veces sin poder creerlo. ¡Se había ido! Justo en ese momento Remus salía por la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó.

-¡Podrías dejarla en paz por una vez en tu vida!-Explotó Blaise.-Bastante has hecho ya-

-Eso no te incumbe-Con esas palabras regresó al restaurante.

o0o0o0o

El ambiente en Grimmauld Place era algo tenso. Cuando ambos se miraban se devoraban, Xandra hablaba por los codos, Sirius se reía, pero realmente ambos estaban más pendientes de no tirarse encima del otro que del resto...

-¿Quieres algo más?-Ofreció Sirius. Por querer...muchas cosas, pensaba Xandra.

-No, todo está perfecto-

-¿Seguro?-Ella asintió. Entonces recogeré esto un poco-Dijo el mientras se levantaba. Según iba a la cocina con dos fuentes, pensaba que estaba siendo una cena desastrosa. En las dos horas que llevaban solos todo había sido un poco forzado. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio venir a Xandra ni la ensaladera que le manchó la camisa.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo ella sonrojándose. Esa camisa pegada a su torso era mortal.

-No te preocupes-Dijo él mientras empezaba a sacársela de los pantalones y a desabrocharse los botones. Xandra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sirius sonrió de forma devastadora. Xandra empezaba a tener mucho calor.

-¿Qq-qué hacesss?-Preguntó ella intentando sonar coherente.

-Quitarme la camisa-Dijo él.- ¿Me ayudas?-Xandra pestañeó varias veces. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-¿Pp-perdón?-Dijo ella intentando respirar normal. Sirius decidió jugársela todo por el todo.

-Dije que si me ayudas-Xandra estaba entre el quicio de la puerta y Sirius.

-Cr-cre...-Nunca terminó esa frase puesto que Sirius la besó. Agradeció que se pegara más a ella de forma que la sujetaba porque las piernas le fallaron. En su interior una voz gritó ¡POR FIN! Y otra voz gritó ¡INCREIBLE! Sirius quitó la dichosa ensaladera de las manos de Xandra y la tiró, le daba igual que se rompiera, en ese momento le daba igual todo lo que no fuera Xandra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó hasta su habitación provocando que ella se riera.- ¿Esto es una especie de ritual? Porque si es así...-

-¿Tienes que cuestionarlo todo?-Preguntó Sirius.-

-Si y no-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No es ningún ritual, Xandra-Dijo en susurro en su oreja antes de atacar su cuello.

-Aja-Fue lo único que logró articular.

o0o0o0o

Después de pasear sin rumbo alguno por Londres, decidió ir a su casa. No sabía donde buscar a Hermione. Podría estar en cualquier parte...Esa noche había sido catastrófico. Entró en Hyde Park con la intención de usar un árbol para desaparecerse. No podía quitarse la imagen de Hermione de la cabeza, tan triste, tan hundida...tampoco pudo evitar pensar en la cara que había puesto cuando vio a Lupin con Tonks, ella le quería. Le dolía haber creído en que los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él eran más profundos, pero al parecer solo había sido un entretenimiento. No podía culparla, él sabía toda la historia, pero ¡qué narices, dolía! Vio a varias parejas y se sintió más miserable. No lo soportaba, tenía ganas de vomitar. Tenía que irse de allí. Así apareció en la puerta de su casa.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Hermione.-Lo ssi-siento-Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos fijamente. El chico observó que tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado y no había ningún rastro de alegría en ellos. Mirarlos era sumirse en un pozo bien profundo.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó él.

-Aquí y allá-

-¿Quieres pasar?-Dijo él mientras abría la puerta.

-Si no te importa-Dijo ella. No quería que él pensara que sólo estaba allí porque Grimmauld Place era impensable esa noche.-Estuve en mi casa, bueno la casa de mis padres, pero me sentía sola-

-¡Cómo iba a importarme, Herms!-Dijo mientras limpiaba con los pulgares los restos de lágrimas. Ese gesto hizo que la tormenta regresara y empezó de nuevo a llorar.

-Ll-lo ss-siii-sientoo ttt-tantoo-Dijo ella abrazándose a él.

-Ya sabía donde me metía-Fue la respuesta mientras correspondía el abrazo y se dejaba caer en el sillón con ella.

-Nn-no es juss-justo-Dijo entre hipidos.

-Lo se-Tras eso solo se oía los hipidos de Hermione, parecía tan frágil.

-Ya está-Sentenció Hermione dos horas después. Blaise no dijo nada, solo la observó fijamente. Blaise repitió el gesto que había desatado todo. Luego mantuvo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Hermione mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Blaise. Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

-No lo se-Dijo con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Avísame cuando lo sepas-Dijo mientras la abrazaba intensamente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Pido mil perdones y alguno más por la demora en actualizar. Realmente no debería estar aquí, debería estar estudiando pero mi musa es así, cuando tengo que estudiar más activa está ella y...¡no he podido resistirme a escribir! Lo confieso...**_

_**Eso si, esta vez adelanto, hasta el día 15 no volveré a tener posibilidades de escribir, ¡me voy a la playa! Bueno, ya dejo de contaros mi vida y paso a contestaros:**_

**Mira Black-Lupin:** aquí llega el encuentro. Como ves no ha sido precisamente bueno...Besos!

**Sabrinablack1990:** San Remus Lupin el patrono de la autocompasión? Jajajajajaja, que bueno!! Me encantó!! Besos!

**Sufjan Tweedy:** lo primero de todo gracias por dejar un rr sin tener mucho tiempo. También me gustaría darte las gracias por leer el fic y por tus consejos, intentaré mejorar la ortografía. Por último, siento mucho que no te guste el fic. Besos!

**Diony Black Potter:** jajajaja, siguiendo tu consejo he sido mala. Remus ha metido mucho la pata. Besos!

**Sami-Marauder girl:** jaja, me alegro que no te haya estropeado la imagen de Ginny, jaja. Sirius es...Sirius, qué puedo decir. Besos!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	9. ¡Te odio!

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**9-****Te odio:**

-Avísame cuando lo sepas-Dijo mientras la abrazaba intensamente. Mientras estaba abrazada a Blaise, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar en el restaurante. Sonrió nostálgicamente al darse cuenta de lo pronto que cambian las cosas...hacía un año, ella estaría encantada con el regreso de Remus, le hubiera perdonado todo, solo con que él la besara y ahora...aparecía Blaise, Tonks...y un nuevo sentimiento...no sabía definirlo, o mejor dicho, no quería definirlo. Del amor que había sentido por Remus Lupin no quedaban ni las cenizas...ahora todo era distinto, ahora le odiaba. Sus pensamientos iban recorriendo todo lo que había pasado con Remus, desde las sonrisas en Hogwarts hasta el día que se fue...ahí debería haber terminado todo, pero ella se agarró a ese sentimiento, no quería soltarlo. Ahora deseaba hacerlo, no quería seguir sufriendo. Y hablando de sufrir...Blaise debía estar pasándolo muy mal, siempre dispuesto a no dejarla caer, siempre intentando borrar la sobra de Remus, por momentos lo había conseguido, ¿pero era eso suficiente? ¿realmente sentía algo por él a parte de la evidente atración física? ¿no se estaba dejando querer mientras recomponía su corazón? ¿era tan cruel? ¡¿lo era?! Volvio a romper a llorar. Había afirmado odiar a Remus pero en ese momento se odiaba a si misma. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

-Bb-blaise-Dijo cuando logró controlar las lágrimas.

-Dime-Dijo el sonriendo. Así no podía hacerlo.

-Me voy-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-

-Me voy-Dijo sufiecientemente alto. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-¿Te vas?-Dijo sin querer analizar esas palabras.

-Tt-todav-todavía nn-no se dd-donde, pero necesito irme-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero...-Comenzó el moreno.

-Por favor...se que deberías odiarme, ¡lo se! Pero ahora mismo eso ya lo hago yo, necesito alejarme, pensar friamente y dejar de jugar contigo de una vez por todas, no puedo seguir así, se que te estoy haciendo daño, ¡y yo no quiero!-Blaise estaba perplejo, ¡ella se iba!

-Quédate-Dijo en un susurro.

-Blaise...por favor...-

-No puedes dejarme, no ahora-Dijo el chico.-Yo sabía donde me metía, y decidí hacerlo, pero no me alejes de ti, no hagas eso.-

-Blaise...-Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.-Dame un mes, en un mes estaré de vuelta. Si no soy capaz de volver a Londres, te pediré que vengas conmigo, pero ahora mismo no puedo, ahora mismo tengo que estar sola.-

-¿Un mes?-Dijo él abrazándola.

-Un mes completamente aislada-Aclaró.

-¿Y si no vuelves?-

-Si digo que vuelvo es que vuelvo-

o0o0o0o

Entró en Grimmauld Place, ¡a la mierda la noche de Sirius! Intentó no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Sirius cuando salia de la cocina con un vaso de agua y completamente desnudo. Hermione enrojeció.-Esto...-Se fijó en ella.-¿Qué va mal?-

-Me voy-Dijo ella.

-¿Te vas?-

-¡Mira podrías vestirte! No es fácil hablar así contigo-Dijo señalándole. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo tiró.

-Habla-Dijo él miestras se tapaba un poco.

-Ya te lo he dicho, me voy-Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Eso ya lo he oído, ¿por qué? ¿cuánto tiempo?-Dijo Sirius.

-No lo se y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. ¿Tu lo sabías?-Dijo más a la defensiva.-Mejor no contestes, prefiero creer que no-Dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.-No te preocupes, en diez minutos estoy fuera.-Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró un agitado Remus, cuando localizó a Hermione con la vista, respiró tranquilo.

-Hermione-Dijo él. Después se fijó en Sirius, en otra ocasión, se hubiera reído de él eternamente, ahora...

-Granger al igual que para mi eres Lupin, ¿esta claro?-Dijo friamente.-Nunca pensé que fueras a seguir mis consejos de una forma tan rápida y literal. Quizás hubiera sido más útil cuando te pedí que no te fueras...pero tu preferiste acostarte con otra...¡Qué ingenua soy! Por un momento te había creído...pero quiero que sepas una cosa y que se grabe a fuego en tu mente...¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!-Subió el tramo de escaleras que quedaban y empezó a recoger sus cosas y a meterlas en una maleta, obviamente, utilizando la magia para ello.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Dijo Remus. Sus últimas palabras le habían dejado perplejo.

-¡Sal de aquí!-Dijo ella furiosa.

-Deja que te explique-Dijo sujetándola por un brazo.

-¿Explicar? ¡No quiero saber nada más! ¡Déjame ya de una vez, deja de joderme la vida!-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no quería que esto fuera así...-

-¡JA!-Dijo ella.-¿Déjame adivinar?...¿Tonks te puso una pistola en el pecho si no os acostabais?-Remus no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Era subrealista, nada había pasado como él quería.

-Herms...-Empezó a decir.

-¡No me toques!-Dijo apartándole.-Olvidame, porque eso es lo que yo pienso hacer contigo-Tras eso, cogió la maleta y dejó la habitación.

o0o0o0o

Blaise acudió a casa de Draco, estaba destruido. Ella se iba y no volvería, porque nada le obligaba a volver, porque en el fondo él se habia arriesgado y había perdido.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas?-Dijo molesto.

-Se va-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Quie..., cómo que se va?-Reaccionó.

-Se ha enterado que Lupin se acostó con otra y se va-Dijo mientras Draco cerraba la puerta y le ofrecía una copa con ron.

-No, mejor no.-Rechazó el moreno.

-Hay que impedirlo-Sentenció Draco.-Además el curso está a punto de empezar, no puede perderlo...-Su mente empezó a maquinar.

-Seguro que lo arreglará, me dijo que sería un mes...-

-Si te dijo que un mes, será un mes-

-Honestamente, ¿por qué iba a volver?-Estaba totalmente pesimista.

-¡Pues por ti, idiota!-

-Dame esa copa-Draco se la acercó.

-Seguro que vuelve-Blaise apuró la copa. Ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Dijo Draco emocionado.-Déjame que haga unas averiguaciones, tu hoy te vas con ella.-Draco empezó a escribir cartas y a moverse de una habitación a otra.-A la ducha-Dijo cuando entraba leyendo una carta.-No me mires así, tienes un viaje a un sitio conocido, no pensarás presentarte así a ver a tus padres...-

-Ella va a Italia y tu también-Blaise obedeció.

-Viajas en avión y recuerda, estás tan deprimido por su marcha que has decidido volver con la familia-Blaise asintió.

o0o0o0o

No sabía por qué había decidido Italia como destino, pero ya tenía el billete en las manos. Iría a Florencia. Hacer turismo era su primera distracción. Se sentó a esperar a que anunciaran su vuelo...un mes, regresaría con un respuesta costara lo que costara. ¡Ese era su objetivo!

Se acercó al mostrador, la azafata le sonrió mientras miraba su billete.

-Feliz viaje-Precisamente no pensaba que fuera a ser un viaje feliz...

Se acomodó en su plaza, empezó a leer las instrucciones de seguridad aérea.

-Es aquí, Celia-Dijo una mujer de unos 60 años.

-Oh, que jovencita tan guapa, ¿dónde está tu acompañante?- Dijo otra mujer parecida a la primera, supuso que era su hermana. Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo una vez conocida. Eso no podía ser cierto, ¡se había vuelto loca!

-¿Blaise?-Preguntó ella.

-¡Qué pareja tan bella, ¿verdad?!-Dijo Celia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que aquí sólo se puede hacer una cosa-Hermione hizo el amago de una sonrisa.-Cuando decidiste irte, me quedé bastante deprimido y decidir ir a Florencia para ver a mi familia y así no llevarlo tan mal...-Dijo siguiendo el consejo de Draco.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella.

-¿Podríamos pasar tiempo juntos?-Propuso él.

-Yo...-Comenzó ella.

-Ya se que necesitas tiempo para ti y no quiero ni pretendo presionarte, pero hemos coincidido en un avión y vamos a estar en la misma ciudad, podríamos vernos algún día, solo eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara demasiado irresistible. Decididamente, eso era subrealista, la persona que le había sacado del pozo una vez, estaba ahí a su lado, volviendo a tenderle una cuerda para sacarla, ¿por qué no cogerla?

-Dicho así...-El piloto se presentó y les informó de que iban a despegar. A los quince minutos, Hermione se derrumbó y se quedó profundamente dormida. Blaise sonrió. Acercó la cabeza de la chica a su hombro y le abrazó. De momento, todo había salido perfecto.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despertó cuando sintió que algo rozaba su nariz. Exactamente, unos labios.

-Estamos llegando-Al abrir los ojos se encontró el cuello de Blaise, estaba abrazada a él. No recordaba cuando había ocurrido, pero se sentía cómoda y tranquila. Ya no sentía que estaba en caída libre al pozo.

-Vaya, lo siento no me di cuenta-Dijo incorporándose. Blaise sonrió.

-Por mi no hay problema, ya lo sabes-Dijo mirándola intensamente.-¿Dónde te quedarás?-Hermione enrojeció.

-Ahora iba a buscar algo-Dijo avergonzada.

-¡De eso nada!-

-Blaise....-

-No, te quedarás en el apartamento de Xandra, ella estará encantada.-Esa idea era perfecta.

-No puedo, no he hablado con ella y no quiero molestar...-

-Yo iba a quedarme allí, pero iré a casa de mi padre.-Dijo él. Esperaba que ella aceptara.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Blaise.-Dijo ella cabezota. Él cogió su mano y depositó un juego de llaves.

-No te estoy dando a elegir, Hermione-Dijo serio. Hermione pensó que estaba tremendamente irresistible así...-¡Deja de pensar tonterías, debes centrarte!-Se regañó a sí misma.-Mira, hoy te quedas allí y mañana empiezas a buscar lo que quieras, cuando encuentres algo dejaré que te vayas, mientras tanto no puedo dejar que duermas en la calle.-Eso le sonó mucho mejor.

-Eso si puedo aceptarlo.-Blaise sonrió. Le devolvió el juego de llaves.-Pero esto te lo quedas tu.-

o0o0o0o

Blaise le guió hasta la casa de Xandra. Hermione se iba fijando en la cuidad aunque cada pocos segundos su vista le traicionaba y se dirigia al moreno que conducía...

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Blaise. Hermione se sobresaltó. No se había percatado que el coche se había detenido. Se bajó del coche.-Ya subo yo las cosas, es ahí.-Dijo señalando una puerta.

-Te ayudaré-Dijo ella entre un bostezo.

-Estas muerta de sueño, ve a dormir.-Dijo él.

-Te ayudaré-Dijo, esta vez sin bostezo.

-Como quieras.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Empezaron a coger las maletas y pronto estaban frente a la puerta.

-¿Las llaves?-Dijo ella.

-Vaya, están en mi bolsillo.-Dijo Blaise o más bien, Blaise sepultado bajo tres maletas.

-¿En qué bolsillo?-

-Derecho-Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero.

-En el otro bolsillo derecho, Herms-Dijo con una sonrisa que para su suerte quedaba oculta entre las maletas. Hermione enrojeció. "Vamos, Herms, vas a coger unas llaves no a tocarle el culo...solo eso, coger llaves"

-Listo-Dijo ella.

-Pues abre, que esto pesa un poquito-Ambos entraron. Hermione se sorprendió de la decoración del apartamento, se parecía bastante al de Blaise pero con un toque más femenino, aunque en ambos destacaba la elegancia, debía ser cosa de familia. Se quedó allí parada, en mitad del salón, mirando por la ventana y observando la vista de Florencia de noche, era preciosa.

-Esto Herms...creo que hay un pequeño problema-Dijo Blaise inocentemente, por una vez, era realmente inocente. Hermione se acercó a donde el estaba.

-Solo hay una cama-

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella.

-Parece que mi hermana decidió hacer mejor uso de MI habitación y pasó a ser su armario.-Hermione no sabía si reirse o ir a Londres y matar a Xandra.-No te preocupes, dormiré en el sillón.-Hermione se quedó en blanco, no podía creer que alguien necesitara una habitación entera como armario, era algo imposible, pero la realidad es que ese armaria estaba practicamente lleno.

-No...-Dijo pero se dio cuenta que hablaba sola.-¿Blaise?- Él se giró, estaba preparándose la cama.-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Mi cama-Dijo él.

-Deja de decir tonterías, en ESA cama-Dijo señalando la habitación de Xandra-entran dos personas perfectamente.-

-Lo se, pero tu venías a pensar, a estar sola y creo que en eso no entra dormir con otra persona.-¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Debería elegirle sin pensarlo, debería dejarse de pensar, de ser fría y todas esas cosas...¡él era el hombre perfecto!

-Eso es cierto, pero no voy a dejar que duermas en un sillón-Dijo seria.

-Como quiera, madame.-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Amaia**: jaja, perdona!si es idiota!!!Besos!

**Mira Black-Lupin**: si Remus es humano, no es un santo y tmb peinsa con esa cabecilla q siempre dice lo mismo!Besos!

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: jajaja, me alegro q te guste!Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack**: jajaja, si dijo hermoso, jajaja. Y Blaise, bueno ya ves lo q hace para nop sufrir, q ella se va, él tmb, jajaja. Besos!

**Sami-Maraurder girl**: jajaa, si tenian q encontrarse!Besos!

**Diony Black Potter**: wow, no escribia desde las vacaciones!!!q fuerte!!! me alegro q te gustara el capi. Besos!

**Krumy**: Bienvenida y graciassssss!Besos!

**Lucero08**: BIENVENIDA y gracias por leer. Siento mucho el comflicto interno. Jajaja. Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	10. Italia

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**10-****Italia:**

-Lo se, pero tu venías a pensar, a estar sola y creo que en eso no entra dormir con otra persona.-¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Debería elegirle sin pensarlo, debería dejarse de pensar, de ser fría y todas esas cosas...¡él era el hombre perfecto!

-Eso es cierto, pero no voy a dejar que duermas en un sillón-Dijo seria.

-Como quiera, madame.-En lo que no había caido era en lo incómodo que iba a ser. Sabía que era una actitud de lo más ridícula, pero ahí estaba como si fuera la primera vez q dormían juntos. Le daba casi miedo tocarle.

o0o0o0o

Remus estaba destrozado, sabía que se lo merecía, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse tan mal, tan vacío. Ella se había ido, quien sabe donde, no sabía cuando regresaría pero eso era lo de menos. Ese _ te odio _había sonado tan claro, le había llegado tan adentro...tampoco ayudaba mucho ver a Sirius con Xandra a todas horas, era como si el destino se estiviera riendo de él, perfectamente ellos podían ser él mismo y Hermione, pero sus estúpidos miedos lo habían tirado todo por la borda.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero las palabras de Sirius le hicieron detenerse.

-¿Has hablado con tu hermano?-Le preguntó a Xandra mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-Desde que se fue a Italia no, pero estoy segurísima que tendré noticias suyas muy pronto-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó interesado.

-¡Claro tu no sabes nada!-Dijo la chica sorprendida.-Verás Hermione ha ido a Italia, exactamente a Florencia y mi hermano también ha ido.-Sirius la miro fijamente diciendo con sus penetrantes ojos grises que su hermano era un tramposo.-¡Nn-no me mires así! Él estaba fatal y decidió volver a casa, ¡hace años que no va por allí! Me llamó cuando llegó a Florencia diciendo que se había encontrado con Hermione en el avión y que ambos iban a dormir hoy en mi casa, mañana él se va de allí y Hermione comenzará a buscar un sitio...no es lo que piensas-Esperaba que todo su potencial Slytherin quedara palpable en esas palabras, no podía destrozar el plan de su hermano...

-¡Qué casualidad, ¿no?!-Dijo crítico el moreno.

-C'est la vie!-Dijo ella. Sirius no pudo resistirse y la besó la nariz.

-Eso no explica por qué te llamará.-

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno...él nunca iba a casa asique...decidi convertir su enorme habitación en mi armario...-Justo en ese momento entró Remus fingiendo que se acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días-Dijo "bostezando"-

-Eso quiere decir que estarán juntos, ¿no?-Preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente a su amigo. La chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Después se levantó del regazo de Sirius y se fue a la ducha.-Eres un pésimo actor, Moony-Dijo el moreno.

-Juntos...-No paraba de imaginarse a Hermione destrozada y a Blaise "consolándola"...

-Lo que no acabo de entender es que coño haces TU aquí-

-Ella me odia...-

-Mira, has sido el mayor de todos los capullos y el segundo de todos los gilipollas pero tienes una última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ve allí, te plantas en su puerta y le pides de todas las formas posibles que te perdone...-

-Eso no es posible, además ¿qué hago con tu prima?-Dijo el castaño. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despertó al notar el delicioso olor a café que impegnaba toda la casa. Se estiró y de prontó todo lo acontecido le vino a su mente. Se levantó y pidió que no estuviera Blaise en casa, no sabía bien como actuar con él.

-Buenos días-Dijo el moreno que sostenía una humeante taza de café. Al mirarle Hermione estuvo a punto de tropezar con una de las maletas. Estaba solo vestido con unos mas que sexys pantalones de pijama negros.

-Buenos días-Dijo algo enrojecida.

-¿Café?-Preguntó mientras sacaba otra taza.

-Si, gracias-

-Hoy hace un gran día para hacer turismo, no habrá demisiada gente.-Dijo el chico mientras le echaba el azúcar y le ofrecía una tostada.

-Que bien-Dijo ella.

-Yo comeré con mi familia, si quieres venir me avisas-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Voy a ducharme-Por un momento Hermione creyó estar loca. Ese "voy a ducharme" era ¿una invitación?

A los quince minutos apareció vestido, ¿es que iba a estar endemoniadamente sexy con cualquier cosa? Llevaba unos simples baqueros y una camiseta, ¡por merlín!

-Creo que voy a ir a buscar piso o algo-Dijo mientras comenzaba a fresgar los cacharros de desayuno.

-He estado pensando sobre eso, no busques nada, total va a ser un mes y yo iré a casa de mi padre para no molestarte.-Dijo mientras le ayudaba secando los cacharros.

-Pero...-Blaise le salpicó con la mano para que dejara de protestar.

-Shhhh, no hay peros. Ofenderías a mi hermana.-

-¿Cuánto hace que no vives con tus padres?-Preguntó la castaña, intentando no hacer caso a la mano del chico que estaba sobre su mejilla.

-Desde el colegio, bueno desde que soy mayor de edad, ¿por?-

-No creo que seas capaz de volver a vivir con ellos-

-Es cierto que no es de mi agrado todas esas fiestas pomposas pero...si lo que quieres es que me quede solo tienes que decírmelo-Dijo acercándola a él. Hermione se quedó sin palabras. ¡Qué coño le pasaba! Blaise le dio un sueve beso en la comisura del labio y después se separó de ella.-Avísame si quieres que comamos juntos, nos vemos si no por la noche- Cuando quiso reaccionar, el chico ya se había ido, estaba totalmente aturdida.

-¡Holita!-Hermione casi se queda pegada al techo.

-¡¿Xandra?!-Dijo con el pulso por las nubes.

-La misma-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo abrazándola.

-¡Yo estoy tan feliz! ¿Sabías lo bueno que es Sirius en la cama? Merlín, es tan...-

-Creo que me hago una idea-Dijo ella.

-¿Mi querido hermano?-

-Se acaba de ir-Dijo ella.

-¿Quiere matarme?-Dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

-No, creo que no-Xandra sonrió.

-Bueno y...vosotros...-

-¡No!-Dijo Hermione enrojeciendo.

-¡Ni que no lo hubierais hecho ya!-

-Ahora es diferente, tengo que aclararme, ya sabes, elegir-

-Eso quiere decir que sigues queriendo al lobito después de todo...mira no debería decirte esto pero el está fatal, solo fue sexo con esa chica, pero si le vieras...se te partiría el corazón, dan ganas de...digamos consolarlo...-Dijo Xandra.

-¡Qué se joda!-Dijo Hermione enfadada.-No creo que sea tan difícil...-

-Vi su recuerdo-Le cortó Xandra.

-¿Qué QUE?-Preguntó.

-Tu tampoco fuiste una santa, le calentaste...-

-¡Oye!-Dijo Hermione ofendida.

-A ver...no me malinterpretes, ambos jugasteis a un juego un tanto peligroso, tu te echastes atrás justo en el momento en que una persona puede hacerlo y el se quedo con un amigo contesto y un cabreo monumental...-

-¿Qué quieres Xandra?-Dijo Hermione.

-Quiero que elijas de una vez, sea quien sea lo entenderé, preferiría que fuera mi hermano y así fuésemos cuñadas, pero si es Remus lo entendería ese hombre tiene un no se que...-

-Captado-

-Vale ya me voy-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo por la chimenea.

-Genial...-Dijo ella.

o0o0o0o

Después de arreglarse, colocar su maleta y la de Blaise, salió a conocer Florencia. Estuvo tentada a llamarle para comer, pero resistió en el último momento. La verdad es que era una ciudad preciosa, se respiraba arte allí a donde fueras. Hacía que tu estado de ánimo mejorara quisieras o no. Se apunto los nombres de todos los museos que quería visitar. Decidió alquilar un coche para moverse también por los alrededores. Los días pasaron sin darse cuenta, Blaise y ella apenas se veían. Por una parte lo agradeció, no sabía como comportarse con él y desde la visita de Xandra menos. Compartían el desayuno y la habitación. El resto del tiempo no sabía bien lo que hacía. Un día la llamó para comer con su familia, porque Xandra les había hablado maravillas de ella y querían conocerla. Supuestamente era la amiga de Xandra, nadie sabía su relación con Blaise. No pudo ir porque se encontraba en la playa. -Otra vez será-Dijo Blaise. Ese día no fue a dormir. Ese cambió en el comportamiento fue un punto y aparte para ella. Decidió que cuando desayunaran le pediría que le llevara a comer a algún sitio. Sin embargo tampoco fue a desayunar...Recibió un mensaje de Draco: "¿Qué tal esos 15 días aislada del mundo?" No se había dado ni cuenta de que ya llevaba quince días allí. Ese día no salió, decidió esperar al chico, pero tampoco fue. ¿Habría pasado algo?

o0o0o0o

Decidió ir de compras después de comer, un cambio de armario. Cuando llegó al apartamento eran las nueve de la noche. Le costó lo suyo abrir la puerta con tanta bolsa. Blaise no había llegado. Pensó que quizás la ausencia del chico se debía a que le estaba dando su espacio. Entró a la habitación, tiró las bolsas en la cama y empezó a desnudarse para disfritar de ese precioso jacuzi poniendo música mientras tanto. Entró en el baño en ropa interior mientras tarareaba la canción y no pudo mover ni un solo músculo cuando atravesó esa puerta. Blaise estaba en el jacuzi, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde y los cascos de su ipod. Tarareaba una canción y movía los dedos como si tocara la batería. Podía ver las gotas de agua en su pecho y por que negarlo, quería ser esas gotas en ese preciso momento. Blaise abrió los ojos. Vio a Hermione mover los labios, pero no lograba escucharla. Se quitó los cascos.

-¿Decías?-Dijo comiéndosela con la mirada.

-Nn-no sabía que estabas tu, lo siento-Dijo mientras se giraba. Blaise se movió muy rápido o ella muy lenta, porque no había logrado dar más de dos pasos cuando el chico le abrazó por la espalda.

-No te vayas-Susurró en su oído mientras besaba su cuello.

-Yy-yo-Dijo ella tratando de pensar con claridad, pero tenía una especie de neblina que se lo impedía. Blaise interpretó su silencio como una rendición y comenzo a bajar el tirante del sujetador con los dientes. ¡Era una situación de locos! ¡Llevaba sin saber nada de él y de pronto ahí estaba, desnudo y besándola!-_Blaise_-Dijo en un susurro cuando rompieron el beso para respirar. Eso le volvió loco. Sin pensarlo, la cogió en brazos y le llevó a la cama. Después, solo podía decir que había sido feliz, también podía añadir que nunca había tenido una experiencia tan sensual y apasionada como lo fue ese jacuzi y por último podía afirmar que por mucho que todavía sintiera algo por Remus...Blaise se merecia la oportunidad más que nadie. No le había presionado, le había dejado su espacio y, por si fuera poco, ahora mismo le estaba diciendo que la quería de una manera tan dulce que las dudas se disiparon, dando lugar a otra sesión de cama.

Al despertarse, creyó vivir un dejà vu, Blaise no estaba pero había una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota.

_He ido a hacer unos recados con mi padre, te vengo a bucar para comer._

_¡Te quiero!_

Se alegró enormemente de haberse ido de compras el día anterior. Miró el reloj y decidió que tenía tiempo para un relajante baño en el jacuzi. Después, se vistió y decidió que tenía tiempo para pasear por el centro de la ciudad y disfrutar de ese día maravilloso.

Blaise llegó al apartamento a las 13:45, buscó a Hermione y se asustó al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Su ropa estaba allí, asique no se había ido, ¿no? Estaba desesperado, ¿qué había hecho mal ahora? Se sentó en el sofa y vio la nota que había pegada en la televisión.

_He ido a dar un paseo, sobre las 14h estaré de vuelta, espero que si llegas antes no esperes mucho._

_¡Gracias por abrirme los ojos!_

¿Eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba? Estaba más nervioso de lo que debería estarlo.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione cuando llegó.

-¡Herms!-Dijo él mientras le abrazaba.

-Wow-Dijo ella sonriendo. Después le besó. Blaise dejó entrar la esperanza.

-¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado al ver que no estabas?-Dijo él acusadoramente.

-Lo siento, quería dar un paseo.-Dijo ella. Blaise se fijó en ella. Estaba guapísima con eso leggins y ese vestido. Adoraba como le quedaba esa coleta con los rizos luchando por ser liberados.

-Estas preciosa-

-Gracias-

-¿Vamos?-Hermione asintió. El móvil de Blaise empezó a sonar. -¿Qué pasa?-Dijo cansinamente. ¿Cómo? Pero...esta bien-Colgó molesto.-Lo siento, tengo que ir a solucionar un problema, mi hermanastro ha tenido un accidente con el coche-

-¡¿Esta bien?!-Dijo ella.

-Si, perfectamente, el problema es que iba borracho y la policia no le deja irse si no van a recogerle.-Hermone sonrió.-Intentaré volver lo más pronto posible-Dijo besándola.

o0o0o0o

Remus aterrizó en el aeropuerto sin tener ni la más mínima idea de las noticias londinenses, solo tenía una cosa en mente: recuperar a Hermione. Era ahora o nunca, miró otra vez la dirección. Cogió un taxi y en media hora estaba en la puerta del edificio. Subio las escaleras casi corriendo, llamó al timbre y rezó porque no estuviera Zabinni. Le abrió la puerta Hermione.

-¡Qué rap...-No pudo continuar, primero por la sorpresa al ver que no era Blaise y segundo porque unos labios insistentes y demandantes se lo impedían. Intentó apartarle, luchó por resistirse, pero no era de piedra. Finalmente sucumbió. Recordando viejos tiempos, despidiéndose con ese beso.

-Hermione-Dijo Remus.-Por favor perdóname- Ella sonrió.

-Estas perdonado-Dijo ella. Remus volvió a besarla.-No-Dijo ella cuando logró separarse de él.

-¿Pero acabas de decir que...-

-Se lo que acabo de decir, Remus pero eso no quiere decir nada. Te he perdonado, entiendo lo que pasó y puedo decir que ya no siento ese rencor que sentía, fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida Remus, lo fuiste todo durante años pero...

-¿Llegué demasido tarde?-Preguntó dolido.

-No se si fue tarde, simplemente se que ya no quiero esta relación llena de dolor e idas y venidas. Fuiste mi primer amor, pero ya pasó.-Remus estaba helado.

-Pero...-Dejó de hablar al ver que sonaba el móvil de la chica.

-¡Sirius!-Dijo Hermione.-Si, está aquí, ¿quieres que se ponga?-Le tendió el teléfono. No sabía cual era la noticia, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Remus no eran algo bueno.

-¡Remus!-Justo en ese momento llegó Blaise.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo al verla abrazándole.

-Alcánzame el telefóno, por favor-Blaise obedeció.

-¿Sirius, qué pasa?-Dijo ella preocupada.

-Es Tonks-Dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Esta embarazada, hazme el favor de mandarme a Remus, mi prima creer que está de compras...ella no sabe nada de lo vuestro...-Hermione asintió.

-Entiendo-

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Blaise preocupado.

-Remus...-Comenzó Hermione.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo él con la mirada perdida.

-Te recuerdo que si que es posible-Remus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

-Debes estar con ella, no aquí-

-No estoy preparado para esto.-

-Pues ya va siendo hora...-Dijo ella.

-¿Y si lo hereda?-Dijo asustado.

-Y si, y si....¡anda que no hay y si! Vete ahora mismo con Tonks y tu futuro hijo-Blaise se quedó helado, primero por la noticia y segundo por la actitud de Hermione.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llevó a Blaise a comer a un restuarante en el centro. Se la veía feliz, pero Blaise necesitaba respuestas.

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?-Dijo ella cuando llegó el postre.

-¿Puedo?-Dijo él cauteloso.

-¡Claro!-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo él.

-Por fin está todo aclarado, yo me he aclarado-Blaise le miró pidiéndole más.-Te quiero-Blaise empezó a toser intentando sacar el líquido que se había ido a sus vías respiratorias.-Wow, que gran efecto tienen mis palabras...creo que voy a usarlas como arma.-Dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Cuando Blaise volvió a respirar medianamente normal, la besó. Hermione enrojeció al notar las miradas de todos en ellos dos.-¡Blaise!-Dijo ella regañándolo.

-Gracias-Dijo él.

-Gracias a ti-Contestó. Blaise pidió la cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-Preguntó emocionado.-Podias venir a casa, conocer a mi familia-Hermione palideció.-¿Tienes miedo?-Se burló cariñosamente.

-¿A tu familia?-Dijo ella.

-La única que da miedo es Xandra y ya la conoces...-Dijo él mientras le daba las llaves del coche para que conduciera.-Yo te guio-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lucero08:** wow, me alegro que hayas descubierto a Blaise, jaja. Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** esa amenaza me impidio dormir durante días, mi musa huyó y...fue muy tragico, jajaja. Besos!

**Krumy**: creo q lo habras vuelto a olvidar despues de tantos dí!!

**Mira Black-Lupin:** bueno...es cierto q este Remus no es tan bueno como otros, pero esq siempre esta con miedo y creo q si vives con miedo acabas pagando las consecuencias. Besos!

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. El fic se va acarcando al final...Besos y Feliz Navidad!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	11. Familias

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**11-****Familias:**

-No estoy preparado para esto.-

-Pues ya va siendo hora...-Dijo ella.

-¿Y si lo hereda?-Dijo asustado.

-Y si, y si....¡anda que no hay y si! Vete ahora mismo con Tonks y tu futuro hijo-Blaise se quedó helado, primero por la noticia y segundo por la actitud de Hermione.

o0o0o0o

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-Preguntó emocionado.-Podias venir a casa, conocer a mi familia-Hermione palideció.-¿Tienes miedo?-Se burló cariñosamente.

-¿A tu familia?-Dijo ella.

-La única que da miedo es Xandra y ya la conoces...-Dijo él mientras le daba las llaves del coche para que conduciera.-Yo te guio-Harmione estaba muy nerviosa, Blaise estaba feliz. Le guió hasta su casa, su hermano le miró al verle acompañado.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo sin apartar la vista de Hermione.-Vaya-Hermione enrojeció.

-Hijo, que bien que hay...-Su madre se quedó en mitad de la frase al ver como su hijo tenía su mano entrelazada con esa chica. Las únicas chicas que habían ido alli eran Astoria y Pansy, en verano. Pero tenía claro que esta vez no venian sus amigos del colegio a pasar una semana loca. Su hijo estaba enamorado.

-Mama, te presento a Hermione, mi novia-Hermione y su madre le miraron con los ojos abiertos.-La mujer de mi vida-Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Hermione estaba roja y de los nervios.

-Ya decía yo que tu no eres de por aquí, si no yo te hubiera visto primero y no estarias con el tonto de mi hermano.-Hermione se empezó a reir, mitad el comentario mitad los nervios.

-Encantada-Dijo.-Soy Paola, la madre de Blaise, bueno a todos los efectos sin contar el bilógico-

-Mucho gusto-

-¿Y quién es esta bella jovencita?-Dijo un hombre al que Hermione identificó como el padre de Blaise puesto que tonte Blaise como Xandra tenía mucho de él.

-Ella es mi novia-Lo había vuelto a decir, sonaba tan bien...

-¿Novia?-Dijo escéptico.-¡Ya era hora! De ahora en adelante serás la heroína de la familia, conseguir que mi hijo te llame novia...-Todos empezaron a reirse.-Pero bueno, no es quedeis ahí como dos pasmarotes, pasad.-Dijo de nuevo su padre.-Por cierto son Alex, ya que mi hijo no nos presenta-

o0o0o0o

Harry no sabía si ir o no. Por una parte, sentía que tenía una especie de deuda con todos los Weasley y comer con Ginny no suponía nada más que eso, una comida. Por otra, se sentía como si traicionara a Astoria y para él Astoria se había vuelto en alguien muy importante. Más importante de lo que fue Cho en su momento y casi con total seguridad, más importante de lo que fue Ginny. Se sentiría mejor si Astoria no estuviera de viaje con su hermana. Si saliera de esa casa, que últimamente no dejaba, con Astoria sabiendo donde iba...se lo diría cuando volviese. Cogió su chaqueta y decidió ir a la comida. Llegó cinco minutos tarde, Ginny ya le esperaba.

-¡Harry!-Dijo mientras se levantaba d ella mesa donde estaba.

-Ginny-Dijo friamente.

-Creía que no ibas a venir. Me alegra que me des esta oportunidad-Dijo mientras cogía la mano del moreno. Harry miró el gesto y retiró la mano.

-No te confundas, tu me dijiste que querías hablar y por eso estoy aquí. Tu familia ha sido mi única familia hasta que apareció Sirius y por eso he venido.

-Siento tanto todo...-Dijo volviendo a acariciar su mano.-Perdóname Harry, podemos ser tan felices, no me digas que no-En la mente de Harry apareció todos los sueños que quería cumplir, formar una familia, asegurarse que sus hijos no pasaran por lo que él paso...estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó como Ginny empezaba a acariciarle la mano. En su mente pasaban imágenes de sus sueños y por primera vez la mujer que le acompañaba en ellos no tenía un pelo pelirrojo, era rubio. Abrió los ojos y retiró la mano.

-No Ginny-Dijo finalmente. En ese momento llegó los platos de comida que había pedido Ginny.

-Se que es tu favorito-Dijo antes la pregunta silenciosa del moreno.

-No debería estar aqui-Dijo Harry. Ginny intentó volver a cogerle la mano.-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tu destruiste nuestra felicidad, destruiste mis sueños. ¡Me engañastes! Y ahora ya es tarde, nunca podría perdonarte del todo y he conocido a alguien.-

-¿Te refieres a esa rubia?-Dijo Ginny molesta.

-No hables así de ella-Dijo Harry molesto.

-Hablaré de ella como me de la gana, ¡es una zorra!-

-No, eso es lo que tu eres-Dijo levantándose.-Por si no te ha quedado claro, no te perdono-Dijo mientras se ponia la chaqueta.-Hasta siempre-Se sentía libre. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a casa y verla...ya no más dudas no más y si Ginny...¡estaba perdidamente enamorado de Astoria!

Miró el reloj, Astoria ya debería estar en casa. Decidió aparecerse, ya volvería a por su coche.

-¡Astoria!-Dijo nada más abrir la puerta. Oyó ruidos en la habitación.-¡Astoria!-Dijo abriendo la puerta y parándose en seco.-¿Astoria?-Dijo al verla con todas sus cosas y metiéndolas en una maleta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le insultaba.

-¡TU!-Dijo al verle. Le tiró lo primero que cogió. No lo reconocería pero agradeció que Harry mantuviera sus reflejos de buscador porque era su jarrón favorito.

-¿Qq-qué pasa?-Dijo confundido y asustado.

-¿Qué que pasa? Eres un idiota, un cabrón, un...¡nunca debí confiar en ti, NUNCA!-

-¿Pero qué he hecho?-Dijo intentando acercarse a ella.

-¡Te he visto Potter, te he visto en ese restaurante con ella!-Dijo mientras se derrumbaba.-Pensaba darte una sorpresa, llevaba todo el viaje dando la paliza a mi hermana para encontrarme esto...-Harry se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. Astoria intentó resistirse pero sabía que no tenía las fuerzas sufucientes.

-¿Puedo hablar?-Preguntó temeroso. Astoria no dijo nada.-Es cierto que HOY estaba en ese restaurante con ella, he ido y le he dejado las cosas claras. Ella me ha pedido otra oportunidad y yo le he dicho que no y que además estoy con alguien y no pienso dejarla-Astoria le miró como si fuera una niña pequeña.-Te quiero, demasiado-Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Lll-lo dices de verdad?-Preguntó.

-De verdad de la buena-Astoria sonrió. Harry miró el desastre de la habitación su ropa estaba por todas partes, alguna en una maleta que no cerraba. Vio la camisa que Astoria se quedó después de su primera vez y estaba rota.

-Veo que ganaste la lucha-Dijo señalando la camisa. Astoria sonrió.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, he estado a punto de matarte-

-¿Lo harías?-Dijo asustado.

-No se si pudiera...pero ganas tenía de sobra...cuando os vi de la mano, cuando te vi con ella...-Harry le besó.

-Creo que podemos sustituir esa camisa...-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Astoria gimió en el beso.-Te quiero-Astoria le besó con ansias.

-¡Merlín, yo también te quiero!-Dijo ella mientras mordía el mentón de Harry.

o0o0o0o

-Esto si que es bueno-Dijo Xandra. Sirius la abrazó mientras intentaba leer la carta.

Ding dooong

-¡Moony!-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Es cierto?-Dijo preocupado.

-Eso parece.-

-¿Y si es como yo?-Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Remus...-

-No es justo, solo fue una vez...y si ese niño nace condenado no podré perdonármelo-Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

-Remus...-

-Nunca debí haber vuelto, por lo menos se que Hermione es feliz...-

-¿Lo sabes?-Preguntó Xandra.

-Creo que estará conociendo a tu familia...-

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Resignado? Creo que esa es la palabra-Dijo triste. Sirius y Xandra se miraron entre sí.

o0o0o0o

Tonks esperaba que él hubiera regresado, al igual que esperaba que esa prueba diera positiva. Sabía que no era algo de lo que se fuera a sentir orgullosa, pero ¿no es todo válido por amor? ¿No merecía ella ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba? ¿No merecía ella mover la balanza? Si ella no hubiera hecho nada, ahora Hermione seguiría jugando con ambos...había tenido que recurrir a una poción potenciadora para quedarse embarazada, había tenido que soportar ser la otra...pero eso no volvería a pasar y, si era necesario, le apartaría de todos para asegurarse que estuviera con ella...¿cruel? Seguramente pero lo necesitaba.

Todavía recuerda con terror ese tarde. Llegó a Grimmauld Place, él estaba allí. La miró de arriba a abajo, intentó profundizar en su mirada, pero ella lo evitó.

-¿Asíque...embarazada?-Dijo tras el silencio.

-Aja-Dijo Tonks con una enorme sonrisa.-No pareces contento...-Sirius y Xandra decidieron dejarles solos.

-Sinceramente...¿qué motivos tengo para ello? ¡Ese niño podría nacer maldito!-Tonks no había pensado en ello. Mirando a Remus pudo ver la angustia que le comía por dentro.-Yo tuve a James y a Sirius y luego a Lily, ellos me ayudaron pero antes...siempre rechazado, siempre humillado, siempre diferente...¡hasta cuando volví a Hogwarts como profesor! Si ese niño...si él tuviera que pasar por todo eso...además del sufrimiento de transformarte, de saber que puedes herir a alguien...lochar contra el lobo...-

-Estas adelantando hechos...-Dijo Tonks mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Esto no tendría que haber pasado...le pediré a Severus una pación para ser estéril-Sentenció.

-Pues tienes nueve meses para acostumbrarte...pero está pasando, Remus-Dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de su cara.

-Nymphadora...-Dijo Remus al ver sus intenciones.

-Ya es hora de que aprendas que no me tienes que llamar así...-Dijo para después besarle. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que la mujer que le besaba era Hermione. Había sido tan estúpido, tan cobarde...pero si ahora iba a ser padre, iba a ser ¡el mejor padre del mundo! Ya no podía vivir más en el pasado.

o0o0o0o

-Asíque os conoceis desde el colegio-Dijo Paola.

-Aja, bueno compartíamos colegio-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Nunca hablamos durante el colegio, éramos archienemigos, él Slytherin y yo Gryffindor, él amigo de Draco y yo de Harry...las palabras que nos dirigíamos era insultos...-

-Bueno, pero eso ya pasó...deja de hacer que quede mal.-Dijo Blaise, todos se rieron.

-¿Qué sabes de Xandra? No piensa volver...-Dijo Paola.-Se la echa tanto de menos.-Hermione y Blaise se miraron cómplices dudaban mucho que regresara si no era con cierto moreno...

-Ya sabes como es, cuando se canse de las tiendas londinenses...volverá.-Todos rieron de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis?-Dijo Paola.

-Otra vez mamá, en el colegio.-Dijo Marco.

-He dicho CONOCER no COMPARTIR-Hermione tuvo que aguantar la risa, era tan parecido a Ron.

-En la fiesta de fin de clases, ahora que ella y Draco son amigos...ya no nos insultamos.-La mente de Hermione voló a ese día...pudo sentir como el corazón se volvía a acelerar al pensar en el reencuentro con Remus...¿por qué seguía doliendo si tenía a su lado a un chico maravilloso? Se quitó esos pensamientos. Remus conllevaba dolor y por eso, a pesar de que le seguía queriendo había elegido a Blaise, porque Blaise conllevaba felicidad...

-¿Y para cuando el nieto?-Hermione se atragantó, Blaise se quedó pálido...también su padre no tenía otro tema del que hablar...por muy fuerte que se hiciera, sabía que Hermione estaba sufriendo por Remus y su posible hijo...

-¡Papá!-Dijo él ofendido.-No vueles, ¿quieres?-Todos se rieron.

-Solo de pensar en agrandar la familia...-Dijo Paola.

-Malcriar al bebé-Añadió Marco. Todos miraron a la pareja.

-Ya por favor...-Dijo Blaise. Hermione estaba recuperando su respiración normal mientras recordaba la cara de Remus. ¿No iba a parar de pensar en él?

-De acuerdo...nada de nietos ¿aun?-Dijo Alexandro esperanzado.

-¡Claro, aun!-Hermione reaccinó en ese momento. Sonrió. Blaise besó su mano.

Tras despedirse de todos, agradecer el trato y la comida y prometer volver pronto, ambos se dirigieron al coche.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!-Dijeron Paola y Alex mientras se despedían.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jaja, puede que sea macabra pero es algo que puede pasar, se dejan llevar y luego...Besos!

**Amaia:** perdonada, jajaj. Si leiste bien, Tonks está embarazada...Besos!

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:** si, se que he separado a la pareja, pero por eso en categoria de Romance&Drama...Besos!

**Letii-Black:** Feliz Año Nuevo mega retrasado...jeje. Me alegra que Blaise te caiga bien, jaja. Besos!

**Sucubus:** jeje, si es una historia triste, lo se...Besos!

**Krumy:** gracias a ti por leerlo!Besos!

**Sami-Marauder girl:** jeje, yo no desvelo nada. Besos!

**Zelawyn:** muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un rr! Me alegra que te guste el giro que da la historia, mi cabeza loca es lo que tiene...Besos!

**Danicullen:** si, fue cruel con el lobito...lo se...snifff. Aunque Blaise también tiene lo suyo, no? Besos!

_**Tras casi dos meses...¡he vuelto! Jajaja, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y he sufrido una crisis como escritora con ciertas historias, no se cuantas veces comencé este capítulo y acabé borrando lo escrito...no se si esta es la mejor versión pero...¡espero que os guste!**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	12. Italia II

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**12-****Italia II:**

-Tenme un respeto, ¿quieres?-Dijo Sirius a Harry.

-Es que tenías que verte-

-Me encantará verte a ti cuando Astoria te quiera presentar a sus padres, será de lo más divertido verte rodeado de la pomposidad de los Greengass.-

-Vale, vale-Dijo Harry.

-¿No se suponía que llegaba hoy Hermione?-Dijo nervioso.

-No sabía que era tan necesaria-Dijo la aludida.

-¿Cómo son?-Dijo Sirius.

-Son extraterrestres, lo más extraño es cuando te miran porque tienen tres ojos y no sabes bien donde mirarlos tu...no se toman muy bien que te quedes mirando su tercer ojo fijamente.-Harry empezó a reirse y pronto Hermione le siguió. Sirius hacía esfuerzos por no seguirlos.-Son normales, Sirius.-

-No tengo muy claro que les guste para Xandra. Tu les encantaste porque ven que su hijo ha sentado la cabeza por fin, pero yo...¡me verán como un viejo verde!-

-Piensa que el verde allí gusta-Harry volvió reirse.

-No se que te ha hecho Zabinni, pero adoro volver a tenerte de vuelta-Hermione le abrazó.-Ya echaba de menos ese sentido de humor.

-Yo puedo decirte lo que le ha hecho mi hermano-Dijo Xandra.

-¡Xandra!-Dijo Blaise.

-Está claro que tu solamente fuiste un perfecto caballero y guía turístico, ¿no?-Todos empezaron a reirse.

-Quien ha visto esto-Dijo Sirius.-Estamos invadidos de Slytherins-Draco, Pansy, Astoria y los hermanos Zabinni...-Comenzaron a reirse.

-En el fondo os encanta Slytherin...-Dijo Xandra.

o0o0o0o

Llegaron a Italia y Sirius estaba de los nervios. Por mucho que todos le dijeran que no tenía nada que temer, por primera vez en su vida, quiso ser lo que todo el mundo había esperado de él, un buen Black. No solo dudaba que los padres de Xandra le odiaran porque le consideraran un pervertido al seducir a su dulce hija, coño dicho así, hasta él se lo creía; sino que sabía que su pasado en Azkaban, haberse escapado de casa de sus padres, enfrertándose a toda su familia...su alguna vez tuviese una hija, estaba claro que no le gustaría que su hija apareciera con un chico como él...

-Sirius, todo va a salir bien...-No sabía cuantas veces se lo había dicho, luego le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la nariz, en el cuello, en los labios, nunca le besaba en el mismo sitio...durante unos minutos él confiaba plenamente en sus palabras y sonreía...luego el optimismo desaparecía y volvía a pensar lo mismo...

-¡Estoy en casa!-Dijo nada más entrar. Segundos más tarde una mujer se asomaba.

-¿Alexandra?-Dijo incrédula.-¡Por Merlín! ¡Has vuelto!-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Ya mamá, que no he estado en la guerra.-Dijo molesta...era Xandra, no Alexandra.

-Es que te hemos echado de menos...además nos podías haber dicho algo de Hermione...-Xandra se encogió de hombros

-Vengo con sorpresa.-

-Mi niña-Dijo un hombre bastante parecido a Blaise. Siruis empezó a temer que sus sospechas iban a ser más que realidad.-¿Qué sorpresa nos tienes?-Justo en ese momento las miradas del padre de Xandra y la de Sirius se cruzaron.-¿Alexandra?-

-Él es mi sorpresa-Dijo cogiendo la mano de Sirius.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo la mujer.

-¡Me he enamorado!-Dijo feliz.

-¿Esta es una de tus bromas? Si es así, no tiene gracia.-

-Se que no soy lo que esperaban...,pero yo quiero a su hija-Ambos fijaron su mirada en él.

-Una vez me dijiste, que serías feliz si Blaise y yo encontrabámos a una persona que lograra hacernos felices...Blaise encontró a Hermione y yo a Sirius, tu deberías ser feliz.-

-¿Eres feliz con un hombre que podría ser tu padre y cuyo pasado no es el mejor para contar en las cenas de Navidad?-Dijo escéptico su padre.

-Alexandro...-Dijo Paola. Sirius cerró los ojos dolido. Xandra le apretó con más fuerza su mano.

-No te pongas de su lado, Paola.-Dijo furioso.-Esto no voy a permitirlo, he consentido todos tus caprichos, pero este no-

-¡NO ES UN CAPRICHO, YO LE QUIERO!-

-¿Le quieres? ¿Y dentro de diez años, y cuando él tenga sesenta, le querrás?-

-¡Claro que si!-Dijeron a la vez madre e hija. Sirius sonrió, estaba claro de donde había sacado su positividad...-Tendrás que elegir-Dijo Alexandro.

-¡Alex!-

-¡Papá!-

-No es necesario-Dijo Sirius.-Sabes que te quiero, Xandra pero no voy a dejar que te apartes de tu familia por mi...la familia es muy importante...-

-¡Deja de decir tontería, Sirius!-Dijo molesta.-Tengo más que claro mi elección. Quizás deberías haber especificado como tenía que ser el hombre adecuado para hacerme feliz...creía que tu mejor que nadie entendería que el amor no se fija en la edad, creía que habiendo pasado por un matrimonio por obligación, que habiendo sufrido por amor, me entenderías pero al final resultas ser igual que el abuelo.-Alexandro tensó la mandíbula dolido.

-¡Xandra no hables así a tu padre!-

-Si quereis saber de mi, estaré en Londres...si me aceptais a mi, le aceptais a él. Sujetó la mano de Sirius y se desaparecieron.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo Sirius.

-En mi lugar favorito, en la playa en la que crecí.-Tras eso, se sentó en la arena y se quedó contemplando el mar. Sirius la imitó, abrazándola.

o0o0o0o

-Ya es hora de que aprendas que no me tienes que llamar así...-Dijo para después besarle. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que la mujer que le besaba era Hermione. Había sido tan estúpido, tan cobarde...pero si ahora iba a ser padre, iba a ser ¡el mejor padre del mundo! Ya no podía vivir más en el pasado. Tonks empezó a profundizar más el beso, cuando Remus quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba en Grimmaul Place, estaban en el salón de una casa que no reconocía.

-¿Qué...?-

-Shhh, estamos en casa-Dijo Tonks mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Nymphadora...no creo que...-Tonks se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Yo si lo creo...-Desde esa nueva posición, el cuello de Tonks quedaba justo al alcance de la cara de Remus que empezó a recorrer con su nariz dicho cuello. Ante ese gesto Tonks sonrió, iba a conseguir si o si que esa prueba fuera positiva...

-Nn-no puede ser cierto.-Dijo alejándola.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo molesta.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con las personas?-

-¿Me vas a dar TU clases de moralidad? ¡Por favor!-Dijo ofendida.

-Se acabó-Cogió su camisa furiosamente y dio un portazo al salir.

o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, las cosas en Londres estaban mucho más calmadas. Harry y Astoria estaban en una nube. No se separaban ni un momento y cuando lo hacía, el reencuentro era como si llevaran años sin verse.

-¡Parad ya por Merlín!-Dijo Draco molesto.

-Deja de ser un aguafiestas, Draco.-Dijo Astoria mientras dejaba de besar a Harry.

-No soy un aguafiestas, simplemente digo que has estado 10 minutos con Pansy y Hermione, 10 minutos sin estar pegada como una lapa a Potter y parece que llevarais sin veros 10 años...-

-Déjalos disfrutar-Dijo Pansy, luego le besó. Blaise y Hermione estaba acurrucados en un sillón, observando a las otras dos parejas interactuar.

-Nunca me imaginé acabar así...-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Así como?-Preguntó él.

-Llevándome bien con Slytherins, contigo a mi lado, deseando que Remus sea feliz con su familia...-Él la besó.-¿Cómo le irá a Sirius?-

-No sabría decirte...¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?-Hermione le miró fijamente, llevaba un todo el día extraño, si no supiera que era imposible, diría que estaba molesto de estar en casa de Draco...

-Vale-

-Por lo menos podrías ser como ellos, se van discretamente porque está claro que quieren arrancarse la ropa y sudar mucho...y nadie tiene que ver vuestro espectáculo...-

-Malfoy...-Dijo Hermione.

-Draco, ya-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Hermione tras un rato caminando.

-He estado pensando mucho estos días, desde que estuvimos en Italia...-

-¿Y?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos-Hermione dejó de andar, Blaise evitaba mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qq-qué has dicho?-

-Quizás no es la mejor petición, obviamente no lo es, pensandolo bien...me encantaría que viviésemos juntos, como cuando estábamos en Italia, me encanta despertarme contigo...-Hermione avanzó los pasos que les separaban y le besó. Blaise sonrió en el beso y la abrazó mientras se desaparecían. Con movimientos algo torpes, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, cerrándola de una patada.

-Blaise...-Gimió Hermione al notar lo contento que estaba.

-Mmmm-Estaba muy ocupado besando el pecho de Hermione.

-Que conste que yo solo quería pedírtelo, pero al final Draco ha tenido razón...-Dijo mientras recogía su camisa, o su camisa sin botones. Hermione enrojeció.

-Lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada por haberle roto la camisa.

-Pues yo no-Dijo susurrando en su oído.

o0o0o0o

El regreso a Londres su bastante tenso. Xandra estaba furiosa con su padre. ¡Era un mentiroso! Él que siempre hablaba del amor, de que cada uno debe ser feliz sin importar lo que opinen los demás, de que su padre era todo lo contrario a lo que él quería ser...y había resultado ser aun peor. Le había engañado toda su vida, le había decepcionado...

El silencio de Xandra estaba matando a Sirius.

-Xandra...-Dijo cogiéndola de la mano.-Xandra-Ella le miró.

-Solo necesito un momento-Dijo soltando su mano. Llegaron a Grimmauld Place y les esperaban Hermione y Blaise.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Xandra refugiándose en sus brazos y comenzando a llorar.

Justo en ese momento llegó Remus, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y no parecía muy feliz. Les saludó con un simple "hola" y subió las escaleras. Blaise siguió la mirada de Hermione que seguía a su vez a Remus.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?-Hermione le miró fijamente y después salió del salón.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Remus pero esta no se abrió. Decidió abrirla ella. Remus estaba encogido en sí mismo, con la mirada perdida.

-Remus-Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Deberías regresar abajo, allí se te veía feliz, yo no soy más que un viejo amargado a quien pretendían engañar...-Dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, Remus?-

-Veamos...un par de preguntas...¿Qué es lo primero que pierde una mujer al quedar embarazada?-

-¿El periodo?-

-Correcto-Dijo mientras aplaudía.-¿Por qué una mujer que está embarazada tomaría una poción que multiplicaría por 10 sus posibilidades de embarazar?-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos...-Tengo un gran olfato, la primera cosa que agradezco de ser lo que soy...por suerte, tomé la decisión correcta-

-¿Qué decisión?-Remus señaló un tarro con una poción.-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-Preguntó asustada.

-Impedir que algún día nazca un monstruo por mi culpa, bastante tengo conmigo mismo.- Ese hombre no era Remus Lupin, era un espectro negativo de lo que alguna vez...

-Remus...-

-Vuelve abajo, Hermione-Dijo mientras volvía a darle la espalda. Hermione le miró fijamente, tomando una decisión. Le giró levemente. Remus no opuso resistencia pero tampoco hizo nada para colaborar...le acarició la mejilla, sintió como temblaba. Después le besó. Remus no respondía, por lo que puso más ímpetu: le besó el cuello sabiendo que lo provocaba. Esta vez si respondió. Pronto se besaban apasionadamente.

-N-nunca olvides la gran persona que eres, Remus-Dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del castaño.-No dejes que nadie te hunda como estas ahora, ¿me entiendes?-Dijo mientras le abrazaba.-Yo me enamoré de un hombre inteligente, tímido, algo pesimista y desde luego muy guapo y ahora solo veo una sombra de él...-

-Te olvidas de añadir, cobarde e idiota-Hermione sonrió.

-Puedes añadirlo a la lista-

-Ahora deberías bajar-Dijo mientras se separaba de ella.-Espero que seas muy feliz, espero que él pueda hacerte tan feliz como infeliz te hice yo.-

-No fui infeliz-Dijo ella. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Deja de ser tan cordial, Hermione. Se que es demasiado tarde para reparar mis errores-

-Hubo momentos que te odie, pero nunca los borraría. Fuiste y siempre serás mi primer amor-Él se acercó a ella y le beso la frente.

-Gracias, eres maravillosa-Dijo mientras la sonreía sinceramente.

Hermione bajó al salón algo nostálgica. Durante toda la tarde apenas participó en las conversaciones, se perdió en su mundo. Era triste pensar en lo cruel que era el destino. Remus bajó al rato duchado, afeitado y menos triste. Sonrió a Sirius y este se levantó de golpe.

-Podeis dejarnos solos un momento-Todos asintieron.-Moony-

-Es lo mejor-Dijo él.

-¿Irte de nuevo?-Dijo incrédulo-¿Dejar a tu hijo?-Dijo furioso.

-No hay hijo y aquí se que no dejaría que fueseis plenamente felices...si mal no recuerdo prometimos que si alguno se volvía en un amargado se apartaría del resto...-

-¡Estábamos borrachos cuando dijimos eso y teníamos 16 años!-

-Dejaré de ser tan noble, no quiero ver aquello que siempre quise y no tendré-

-Eso tampoco es cierto-Dijo Sirius molesto. Remus suspiró algo derrotado.

-No puedes pretender siempre cuidar de mi. Pronto formarás tu familia, tu vida y yo no quiero ser un estorbo...no voy a desaparecer del mapa, vendré siempre que quieras pero ya has cargado conmigo mucho tiempo...-

-¡Tu eres parte de mi familia, Remus! Lo único que queda de ella-Dijo tristemente.

-¿Y Harry, y Hermione y Xandra?-Dijo el castaño.

-No es lo mismo, nosotros somos Merodeadores, ¿quién te cuidará en la luna llena? ¿Quién curará tus heridas cuando acabe la transformación? James y tu siempre fuisteis mis hermanos y me niego a dejarte solo, tu no lo hiciste cuando...-

-Yo te condené como un asesino-

-Tu creiaste en la evidencia, como siempre has hecho-Remus sonrió.

-Eso no quita que te condenara-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Ya veré-

-Tu nunca haces nada de imprevisto-

-Deja de parecer mi madre, Sirius...-Justo en ese momento, Sirius entendió que nada le retendría, solo había una persona que podría hacerlo y esa persona no iba a hacerlo...

-Cuidate, Moony-

-Lo mismo digo, Padfoot-Ambos se abrazaron.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, todos estaban perplejos. Ahora terminaban de entender esa unión que había entre esos dos hombres. Sirius siempre le protegió, desde el primer momento y se negaba a dejar de hacerlo. Hermione sintió unas ganas locas de entrar en esa habitación y pedirle que se quedara, pero eso solo sería ser egoista porque ya no le amaba y no podía mentirle...

Harry, por su parte, estaba perplejo. Nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto su marcha. En cierto modo, él fue su primer contacto real con sus padres, le ayudó cuando casi todo el colegio creía que estaba loco por ver cosas que los demás no veía y le ayudó a luchar contra sus miedos, acercándole a su padre y a Sirius y por si puesto a él, su maestro; aquel que le enseñó a aceptarse a sí mismo.

Blaise miraba intensamente a Hermione. Sentía como ella estaba debatiendo consigo misma...¿y si todo se acababa? ¿Y si en el fondo seguía queriéndole? Un miedo intenso se apoderó de él e, inconscientemente, apretó la mano de la castaña. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y le miró. Vio la angustia reflejada en su cara y se sintió culpable. Correspondió al apretón de manos y Blaise se relajó ligeramente.

-Iba a decir que me despidieras de todos, pero creo que no es necesario-Dijo Remus tras un rato de silencio.-Son demasiado ruidosos...-Ellos se separaron de la puerta y pusieron su mejor cara de niños buenos.-Espero que os vaya muy bien-Dijo sin abrir la puerta. Cuando Harry lo hizo, solo pudo verle entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

o0o0o0o

Los días siguientes a la marcha de Remus, Sirius estuvo deprimido. Se encerraba en la biblioteca y miraba viejas fotos...Xandra empezó a preocuparse.

-Sirius-Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. El moreno levantó la mirada ligeramente.-No puedes seguir así-Dijo mientras se sentaba encima suyo.

-Estoy preocupado por él. Se suponía que me iba a escribir...la otra vez siempre supe donde estaba, pero ahora no lo voy a saber. Se ha alejado para siempre y...-

-Y culpas de ello a mi hermano y por lo tanto a mi-Dijo ella molesta.

-No es eso...-Dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-¿No?-Dijo ella.-Llevas así de distante desde que él se fue-

-¿No has pensado que yo no soy el hombre adecuado para ti?-Dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo ella incrédula.

-He pensado mucho en las palabras de tus padres...-

-No creo que sea buena idea conocer a tus padres-Dijo él.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tienes miedo?-Dijo aguantando la risa.-¿TU tienes miedo?-

-¡Pues si!-Dijo molesto levantándose. Xandra casi cae al suelo.-¿Qué crees que pasará dentro de unos años cuando yo sea un viejo y tu esperes cosas de la vida que yo no podré darte?-

-¿Eso es lo que temes?-

-Temo que les escuches y te des cuenta de lo que realmente soy-Dijo evitando mirarla.

-¿Y que se supone que eres?-

-Un viejo-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Es qué todavía no te has dado cuenta?-Dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.-Te quiero, Sirius y lo que digan mis padres me da igual-Sirius la abrazó fuertemente. Xandra empezó a besarle la barbilla hasta que llegó a sus labios. Justo en ese momento, toda la tristeza y los miedos desaparecieron. Ella le había elegido y no la pansaba dejar marchar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios. Irse a vivir con Blaise era un gran paso y no lograba organizar sus cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Blaise con una medio sonrisa al ver el desastre de la habitación.

-¡No se como hacerlo! ¿En cajas? ¿Lo reduzco todo y en una simple bolsa?...-

-Te noto un poquito nerviosa-Dijo Blaise abrazándola.

-¿Tt-tu crees?-Dijo correspondiéndole a su abrazo. Blaise empezó a reirse.

-Yo también lo estoy-Dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Porque no se si al vivir conmigo todos los días te cansarás de mi-Hermione le dio un cogotazo.

-Eres tonto-Después rompió el abrazo.

-No dudo de ti, solo dudo de mí mismo...nunca he vivido con una chica...bueno con Xandra, pero eso no cuenta...-

-¿Las cajas te parecen bien?-Blaise la miró sorprendido.

-Me parecen perfectas.-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No se si debería de golpearme con mi lámpara de estudio o quemarme las manos al mas puro estilo elfo domestico por tardar tanto en actualizar...la verdad es que tuve un problema de inspiración, muchos exámenes y trabajos y un problema con un corte de luz que decidió aparcer cuando esta a punto de terminar el capítulo...y tuve que empezar desde casi la mitad del capítulo de nuevo...

**Sucubos**: creo que vas a odiar aun mas a Tonks por este capítulo...Besos!

**Diony Black Potter**: espero que este no te decepcione...Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack**: jajaj, a Emmett? Besos!

**Ailei-chan:** jeje, me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Besos!

**ArdidB:** si, es cierto que hace siglos que no actualizaba...espero que este capítulo también te guste, Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	13. Demasiado tarde

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**13-****:Demasiado tarde:**

-Temo que les escuches y te des cuenta de lo que realmente soy-Dijo evitando mirarla.

-¿Y que se supone que eres?-

-Un viejo-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Es qué todavía no te has dado cuenta?-Dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.-Te quiero, Sirius y lo que digan mis padres me da igual-Sirius la abrazó fuertemente. Xandra empezó a besarle la barbilla hasta que llegó a sus labios. Justo en ese momento, toda la tristeza y los miedos desaparecieron. Ella le había elegido y no la pansaba dejar marchar.

Xandra amaneció sola en la cama. Eso no le gustó nada. Justo cuando iba a dedicar unas palabras poco cariñosas a Sirius, el moreno apareció por la puerta con solo una toalla en la cintura y unas cuantas gotas de agua mojando la alfombra. Xandra estaba sin palabras.

-¿Has dormido bien, cariño?-Dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado. Xandra no podía dejar de mirarle.

-Ss-si-El moreno sonrió, sabía que tenía que usar su influjo de merodeador para calmar ese cabreo.

-Pensaba despertarte para que nos duchásemos juntos, pero decidí que era mejor que descansaras. Esta noche vamos de cena-

-¿Cena?-Dijo ella.

-No protestes, venga que tenemos que ayudar a Hermione con la mudanza.-Xandra sonrió, después abrazó al moreno y empezó a repartir besos por su pecho-Xandra...-

-¡Sirius!-El moreno maldijo internamente.-¡Sirius!-

-¿Qué pasa ahora, prima?-Dijo Sirius molesto al ver a Tonks.

-Sirius tienes que ayudarme-Dijo entre lágrimas.-Nn-necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿No has hecho ya bastante daño?-Dijo molesto.

-Sirius...estoy embarazada.-Sirius empezó a reirse.

-Por favor...ya Nymphadora. ¡No te parece suficiente conseguir que se haya ido...deja ya de molestar-

-¡Es la verdad! Ayúdame a encontrarle...no te digo que vuelva por mi, pero es su hijo y se que tanto él como su hijo quieren conocerse...-

-Remus me dijo que le habías engañado.-

-No era capaz de controlar bien mi magia, asique me decidí a usar las pruebas muggles que no detectan el embarazo con la misma rapidez que las mágicas...pero estaba ya embarazada.-

-Te ayudaré, intentaré que vuelva, pero no por ti.-

-Gracias-Dijo abrazándole y comenzando a llorar.-Gracias, Sirius. Tt-tengo miedo, primo-Confesó.

-¿Por qué has sido así?-

-Se que no he actuado bien pero cuando Hermione me contó hace años lo que le pasó con el famoso chico, no tardé en relacionarlo con la marcha de Remus y los celos me invadieron. ¡Era superior a mi! Cuando regresó y tu me pediste ayuda para que la reconquistara, creí que lo había superado, pero seguía enamorada y todos me pedían que se lo entregara a otra, a una niña que jugaba con dos chicos y no pude, ¡no pude ponérselo en bandeja!-Dijo de nuevo entre lágrimas.

-Nymphadora...-Dijo sin saber que más hacer.-Deberías ir a San Murgo, hacerte la revisión y todas esas cosas que se hacen en estos casos...-

-¡No!-Dijo abrazándole más fuerte.-No puedo ir sola...no puedo.-

-Yo iré contigo-Ella se calmó un poco.-Xandra, dile a Hermione que me ha surgido algo, lo que sea y que no podré ayudarla-Sirius subió a terminar de vestirse mientras Tonks se quedaba con Xandra.

-Lo peor de todo es...que te entiendo-Dijo la menor de los Zabini. Tonks la miró sorprendida-Pero si yo fuera Hermione...te odiaría y si fuera Remus también. Aunque por lo que los conozco no creo que lo hagan, lo mereces pero no lo harán.-Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a los ojos de la metamórfaga.

o0o0o0o

-Porque no se si al vivir conmigo todos los días te cansarás de mi-Hermione le dio un cogotazo.

-Eres tonto-Después rompió el abrazo.

-No dudo de ti, solo dudo de mí mismo...nunca he vivido con una chica...bueno con Xandra, pero eso no cuenta...-

-¿Las cajas te parecen bien?-Blaise la miró sorprendido.

-Me parecen perfectas.-

Hermione no podía con su alma. Solo de pensar en las cajas que la esperaban, en todo lo que tenía qu hacer...se acurrucó más en la cama sintiendo como Blaise le abrazaba.

-¿No quieres levantarte?-Preguntó.

-No podemos simplemente quedarnos así-Dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-No sabía que eras tan perezosa...¿cómo era que siempre te levantabas tan pronto en Hogswarts?-

-Muy gracioso-Dijo mirándole ofendida.-Todo es tu culpa, si me hubieras dejado dormir yo...-

-Ayer no te quejabas.-Le corto y ella enrojeció.

-¡Yy-yo si que me quejé!-Dijo orgullosa.-Te dije que...-

-Dijiste "Debemos terminar esto, Blaise"...pero luego me arrancaste la camisa.-

-Yo no...-

-Si que lo hiciste y no me quejo.-Ella se levantó molesta.

-Oh, vamos Hermione.-Dijo al ver que ella daba un portazo.

-Eres...¡idiota!-Dijo asomándose por la puerta del armario.¿Cuándo iba a entrar al baño a la primera?

-¿Cómo de idiota?-Dijo abrazándola.

-El mayor de los idiotas.-Dijo intentando no ablandarse.

-¿Tan idiota?-Dijo él intentando no reirse.

-Quizá...no tanto-Rectificó.

-Ves, no puedes llamarme el super idiota...-

-Dije el mayor no el super.-

-Y después besarme.-

-Yo no te he besa...-Pero los labios de Blaise estaban sobre los suyos y toda resistencia era inútil.

-¡Hola fam...ilia!-Dijo Xandra antes de taparse los ojos.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Hermione escondiéndose tras él.

-Xandra...-Dijo él entre dientes. Después ambos hermanos empezaron a reirse.

-Yo venía a ayudar con la mudanza pero si quereis, me voy y continuais...mmm...explorando y aprendiendo anatomía-

-¡Xandra!-Dijo ella molesta.

-Creo que eso es un no, hermanito.-

o0o0o0o

Tras la discursión de hace unos días, Astoria y Harry no habían salido mucho del apartamento de la rubia.

-Astoria...-Ella le miró sonriente.-He estado pensando estos días y creo que...-Astoria fue perdiendo la sonrisa.-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Ella palideció.

-Ha-harry...yo....-Estaba nerviosa. Quería gritar que si, pero eso iría en contra de sus valores, en contra de lo que toda su vida había pregonado. Ella nunca se casaría, ella no se ataría a ningún hombre, ni sustituiría su apellido: Astoria Potter...no sonaba tan mal...¡¿pero que estaba pensando?!

-Creo que tu silencio es mi respuesta.-Dijo dolido y levantándose de la cama.

-Harry yo...-

-Mejor no digas nada-Cortó mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-¡Merlín!-Gritó.-Escúchame...yo nunca he creído en el matrimonio y no creo en él. Es solo un estúpido contrato que me ata a una persona y...-

-Me queda claro, Astoria. Perdóname por creer en ese estúpido contrato.-Dijo entre dientes.-Recogeré mis cosas, no quiero que te sientas atada a mi por nada.-Astoria empozó a notar como se le nublaban los ojos. ¿Iba a llorar?

-Harry entiendo que...-

-Te llamaré, necesito pensar.-Astoria se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta de su habitación: se había ido. Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía vacía. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle en ese dilema moral? ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? Vio la camisa que ella había roto al verle con Ginny y se abrazó a ella. Poco después empezó a llorar. Maldijo a sus padres por enseñarle que el matrimonio era un negocio más. A su hermana por demostrarle con su matrimonio que solo se trataba de un contrato en el que los hijos eran como primas y donde el amor no ocupaba ningún lugar. Sintió que la cama se hundía ligeramente y se giró esperando verle, pero no era él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Pansy.

-Ha-harry me ha pp-pedido que me case con e-él-Dijo entre hipidos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo emocionada.-¡Eso es fantásti...!-Dejó la frase sin acabar.-Le has dicho que no.-Sentenció.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo angustiada.

-¿Cuándo vas a perder el miedo al matrimonio? ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado Xandra, tu y yo de este tema?-

-Lo se pero...¿qué diferencia hay por un papel?¡Es un estúpido papel!

-Recuerdo que siempre me decias que era un negocio. Pues míralo de esta manera, ese papelito que firmas te cambia el apellido, te permite que todas te envidien por ser la Señora Potter, te garantiza que él estara contigo siempre atado, fuera del alcance de otras mujeres y todo por un simple anillo en su dedo, te sentirás orgullosa cuando tengas un bebé y se llame como sea Potter Greengass, te abre una puerta a la felicidad...¿qué mejor contrato hay que ese? En tu papelito el amor SI estará presente, tonta.-Dijo Pansy.

-Merlín...si hubieras visto su cara...-Dijo totalmente convencida. Ella sería la señora Potter, pero él sería suyo.-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Fácil...pídele que se case contigo.-Dijo la morena.

¡¿Qué?!- ¡Estás loca! Yy-yo no puedo hacer eso-

¿Por qué no?-Preguntó su amiga.

-Pues...porque, porque...¡NO!-Pansy comenzó a reirse.

o0o0o0o

Sirius llegó a Grimmauld Place agotado. ¡Odiaba los hospitales! Y que decir de la planta de maternidad...¡mujeres histéricas reunidas!

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? Al llegar y no ver a nadie me he...-

-Siéntate Moony-Dijo mientras él se dejaba caer en el sillón.-Tonks está embarazada, Moony.-

-¿Esto es una broma?-Dijo molesto. Después caminó hasta la chimenea dispuesto a coger un puñado de polvos e irse de allí.

-Llevo todo el santo día en el hospital, aguantando a mujeres histéricas, entre las que incluyo a mi prima, asique te aseguro que no es broma. Ambos nos conocemos y sabemos que serás un gran padre...ve y habla con ella. No ha sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero te quiere.-

-¡Es tarde para eso, Sirius!-Dijo furioso. El moreno miró a la ventana y vio que faltaba poco para la luna llena.

-Cuida tu humor y ve a ver esas imágenes ridículas que te dicen que es tu hijo...yo solo he visto una judía o algo así.-

-¿Una judía?-

-Moony...deja de dar guerra, iba a pedirle matrimonio a Xandra y ¡no me habeis dejado!-

-Oh Sirius...¡SI!-Dijo abrazándole.-Si, si, si-Dijo entre besos. Justo en ese momento entro Harry y sintió un nudo en su estómago. ¿Por qué Astoria no podía reaccionar así?

-Ya abro yo-Dijo al oir la puerta.-¿Pansy?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Felicidades Padfoot.-Dijo Remus.

-¿Dónde vas?-Dijo alarmado el moreno.

-A ver a mi judía-Ambos se empezaron a reir, mientras que el resto no entendía nada.

-Remus...¿tiene un huerto?-Sirius miró a Xandra con amor.

-No, tiene un hijo.-

-Bueno, Potter, ¿hablamos?-Dijo Pansy pensando que todos estaban locos.

-Si, claro.-Pansy estuvo esplicándole a Harry todos los prejuicios que su amiga tenía hacia el matrimonio. Según pasaba el tiempo, Harry se sentía algo culpable por su reacción.

-Solo quiero que te pongas en su lugar, que entiendas que ella lo está pasando mal porque estás descolocando su mundo.-

-Vale.-Pansy sonrió.

-Ve a verla, Potter.-Él sonrió.-O te llevaré a la fuerza.-

-Parkinson...sinceramente...-

-Pero Draco si que podría-

-Serpientes...-

-A mucha honra, Harry.-

o0o0o0o

Remus estaba nervioso, ¿y si su hijo era como él? Sería un monstruo, condenado desde antes de nacer, marginado...Llamó al timbre.

-¡Rr-remus!-Dijo antes de tambalearse. El castaño la cogió a tiempo.-¡Estás aquí, has venido! Oh, Remus...perdóname por todo, perdóname por buscar algo así sin contar contigo, pero no te alejes de él.-Dijo colocando las manos de Remus en su tripa.

-Deberíamos casarnos-Ella abrió los ojos al instante.-No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones, pero vas a ser la madre de mi hijo y quiero que tenga lo más parecido a una familia. Para lo demás...-

-Ya es tarde-Completó Tonks.

-Si, lo es-

-Gracias, Remus.-Dijo abrazándole.

-Debo irme, la...-

-¡NO!-

-Está a punto de ser luna llena, Nymphadora.-Ella se relajó.

-¿Vendrás a la próxima revisión?-Remus asintió. Después se dispuso a abandonar el apartamento.-Quédate...por favor-

-Nymphad...-

-Solo hasta que me duerma, por favor.-Pidió Tonks. Remus asintió, esperó a que ella se tumbara y luego acercó un sillón al borde de la cama. Nymphadora le cogió una mano y se durmió. Mientras, Remus se perdia en sus pensamientos...cada vez que pensaba la locura que estaba a punto de hacer...suicidarse, ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?!

o0o0o0o

Harry fue a ver a Astoria a la mañana siguiente. Ella le recibió entre lágrimas.

-Harry...yo...es que yo...-

-Pansy habló conmigo.-La interrumpió.-Me hubiera encantado que hubieras dicho que si y espero que algún día cambies de opinión.-Astoria le miró enamorada.-Además he recibido serias amenazas si me alejaba de ti...-Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero, Harry.-

-Sirius se casa, Remus va a ser padre y tu me quieres...hoy es un gran día. ¿Me ayudas a buscar casa?-

-Un momento...¿Sirius se casa? ¿Remus va a ser padre? ¿Tu buscas casa?-Astoria recordó las palabras de Pansy...-Harry...¿tu quieres...ca-vivr conmigo?-¡Cobarde, más que cobarde!

-Pero creí...después de lo de ayer...no queiro que hagas algo por obligación...-Dijo triste, le seguía doliendo el rechazo.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, has estado viviendo conmigo y no quiero que cambie...-Dijo ella.

-Te quiero-Astoria le besó.

-Gracias, Harry.-

o0o0o0o

Xandra salió de Grimmauld Place temprano. "Tengo que empezar a ver vestidos" le había dicho pero él la había mirado fijamente y luego le había sonreido. ¿Sabría lo que iba a hacer?

-Buenos días, señorita Xandra-La recibió uno de los elfos domésticos. Xandra sonrió.

-¿Está mi padre en casa?-

-En el despacho, señorita.-

-Gracias.-

-¡Xandra, hija!-Dijo al verla.-Sabía que recapacitarias, lo sabía.-Xandra rompió el abrazo.

-No vengo porque esté arrepentida...me voy a casar y me gustaría no, miento, me encantaría que tu me llevaras al altar.-

-¿Que tu que?-Dijo sin entender.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?!-Dijo dolida.

-¿Xandra? ¿Cómo no nos has dicho que venias?-Interrumpió su madre.

-Porque no se que hago aquí, espero que TU si estés en mi boda.-

-¿Te casas?-Dijo emocionada.

-Os enviaré la invitación.

-Xandra...-Dijo su padre.

-¿Vas a ir?-Le interrumpió. Su padre bajó la mirada.-Blaise irá, por lo menos...-Después dio un portazo al salir.

-No deberías ser tan...-

-¡No me sermonees!-

-Yo iré a ver a mi hija ser feliz, ¡TU QUÉDATE AQUÍ AMARGADO!-Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Xandra volvió a Grimmauld Place con los ojos enrojecidos. En cuanto Sirius la vio, corrió a abrazarla.

-Nunca me dejes, Sirius.-

-No pienso hacerlo.-Después la acunó mientras ella lloraba.

o0o0o0o

Cinco años después, un niño castaño, bueno habría que matizar, con el pelo castaño en ese momento, esperaba sentado en las escaleras a que su padre bajara. Estaba feliz, le habían prometido que ese año acompañaría a su padre a Hogwarts, donde trabajaba. Justo en ese momento un hombre moreno se apareció por la chimenea.

-Ted...¿dónde esta tu padre? ¿y tu madre?-El pequeño reconoció a su tío favorito.

-Sirius...¿que pasa?-Dijo Tonks.

-Me voy a San Murgo, ¡voy a ser padre!-Dijo cogiendo a Tonks en brazos mientras la abrazaba.-¿Lo has oído Moony?-EL castaño sonrió.

-Parece que Hermione y Xandra se han puesto de acuerdo...ella ayer y Xandra hoy...-

-¿Yo _quiedo_ ir?-Dijo Ted mientras su pelo se volvía negro.

-Claro que si, ahora mismo nos vamos.-Dijo Tonks.

-Yo iré en cuanto me instale...-

-Claro, claro.-Dijo Sirius.

-Papi...¿y yo?-

-Tu vendrás mañana al colegio.-

-Dentro de unos años desearás salir de él.-Dijo Sirius. Poco después desapareció.

-Sirius padre...-Dijo Tonks.

-¿Y mi padrino?-Dijo Ted triste.

-Ahora mismo vamos a verle...

Minutos más tarde Teddy corría por los pasillos de San Murgo hasta la habitación de Hermione.

-¡Hola!-Gritó al verlos. Blaise se giró con un bebé en brazos y le sonrió.

-Mira quien ha llegado Andrea...-El pelo de Teddy se volvió azul.

-¿Y a mi no me saludas?-

-Claro que si, tía Hermione-Dijo intentando subirse a la cama.-Alexandra va a desinflarse, ¿sabes?-

-¿A desinflarse?-Dijo Hermione mientras Teddy se acurrucaba a su lado y Blaise se sentaba al otro con Andrea en brazos.

-Si, como tu...ya no tienes el globo ese-Dijo señalando a la tripa. Blaise comenzó a reirse al tiempo que Tonks entraba por la puerta.

-Ted Remus como vuelvas a darme otro susto así...ohh, es preciosa.-Dijo al ver a Andrea que empezó a llorar.

-Mama...la has despertado...-Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y todos se reían. Hermione le miró durante un buen rato hasta que su mirada se encontró con otra color miel pero algo más mayor. Gracias a Teddy estaban unidos, gracias a Teddy había roto las barreras del dolor y había empezado una gran amistad, apoyándose, cruzándose en los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras iban a sus respectivas clases...aunque ahora que lo pensaba...tendría que dejar de dar clases...con Andrea y el hospital...no tendría tiempo para su hobby...

-Felicidades-Dijo Remus acercándose a ella y besándola en la frente. Después estrechó la mano de Blaise.

-Gracias, Remus.-Por un momento ambos se miraron, pensando que ese momento podría ser suyo, sin nadie más...luego sonrieron...para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Despues de siglos sin escribir, he vuelto. La verdad es que no se si es el mejor final pero es lo que ha salido, pense en matar a Remus, matar a Tonks en el parto...pero al final no lo hice.

Espero que no os decepcione mucho el capítulo. Siento no contestar a los reviews...uno de estos días editaré y os contesto. Solo quería subirlo para que no siga cogiendo polvo en el ordenador o vuelva a borrarlo...pero sinceramente no estoy pasando una buena racha...asique hasta pronto.

Muchos besos y gracias por pasaros!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
